Triple The Fun
by Freestyle Fujoshi
Summary: What would happen if one morning Takano woke up and found an Adult Ritsu,Teen Ritsu and a child Ritsu cuddling him?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo everyone! I'm back with a new story! And this is a series and this is only chapter one! Don't worry though, i'll update as soon as i can! The thoughts of the characters are in _ITALIC_. And i also noticed something. there might be confusion among the story with three Ritsus so i will call Adult Ritsu  Ritsu or Onodera, call Teen Ritsu Oda, and call Child Ritsu maybe little Ritsu or something like that. If you have any ideas or questions regarding the confusion, please feel free to pm me about it.

Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review!

* * *

Takano: Hold up. Arent you forgetting about that thing?

Me: Oh yeah...Wait! Do you guys wanna do it with me?!

Teen Ritsu: The thing?

Adult Ritsu: You mean that one?

Me: Yes!

Child Ritsu: What thing Tiana-Chan?! Tell me! I wanna do it too!"

Me: *giggles* Okay, I'll tell you *whispers in his ear* Okay?

Child Ritsu: *giggles* Okay!

Me: Ready?!

*Everybody nods*

All of us: **DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. RIGHTS AND CREDITS GO TO THE GREAT SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA SENSEI SAMA.** But i do own the story xoxo

* * *

Takano has always enjoyed Ritsu's company. In anyway possible. Working with him. Eating with him. Having sex with him. Going on dates with him or just hanging around with him. He loved Ritsu's presence near him. But if he had to pick a favorite, it would be cuddling with him. He loved the way how the smaller man's brown hair tickled his chin, his soft flesh pressed against his broad chest, his dainty legs tangled with his own muscular ones, Takano's arms protecting his small frame and Ritsu's face nuzzled into his neck. Just like how they were right now.

Even if Ritsu is denial consciously, his dormant figure is always attracted to the dark haired man. Takano found himself in these blissful situations only when he casted his love spell on Ritsu in the bedroom. He truly treasured these moments. If only Ritsu would do this every morning willingly along with something like 'Good Morning baby' on the side, Takano would achieve his true meaning in life.

But something seemed off.

Without opening his eyes, Takano's groggy mind could detect the changes.

The temperature had increased, along with the number of limbs. Instead of spooning Ritsu's small frame like he had remembered doing last night, he felt himself laying on his back, two bodies tucked under his arms. One arm wrapped itself around his chest, another one around his torso and the last and comparatively small one around his stomach. A face buried in his neck, one laying on his chest and one pressed against his stomach. Synchronized breathing audible. Takano felt like an octopus was strangling him. He quickly opened his eyes and ignored the instant burning sensation caused by the rays of the sun as his mind was alerting him of an intruder. Yet Takano could not fully go against Mother Nature as he squinted his eyes and slowly adjusted them to the luminosity.

As his mind had started processing and had much more clarity, he felt bodies cuddling him. Takano would be lying if he said he wasn't freaked out. He instantly sat up and pressed his back against the headboard. His ears picked up groans of different frequencies and the bodies littered around him started shifting around and crawling up his body in quest of warmth.

Amber eyes widened and a surprised shout left his lips that was loud enough to wake everyone present on the bed. But soon relief seeped into his veins when he heard the familiar voice of his lover from beside him. And when he turned his head to the right, he saw Ritsu's face scrunched up in tiredness, hint of green visible through the slits of his eyes.

"Ugh..."

Another voice was heard from Takano's left side and he instantly snapped his head in that direction.

But what he saw made him freeze. Shock struck the depths of his core. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He was staring at the face of the person he hadn't seen for the past ten years. The face that haunted him for that miserable decade. The face that was the last memory of his teenage years before his mind drown in a blur.

The face that belonged to Onodera Ritsu's teenage self, or better known as Oda Ritsu.

The said boy was equally surprised but unlike Takano, there were also specks of fear painted on his young features. Pink was soon dusted over the teen's face as he started backing away. "W-Who..who are y-you?! W-Where i-is Saga-Senpai!?."

And that was the last proof Takano needed to be hundred percent sure that this was his devoted Kohai from years ago.

The young boy started frantically looking around, fear growing in his eyes as he started realizing that even the surrounding was unknown. Concern grew within him for the safety of himself and also his Senpai.

By now Ritsu's hungover mind was starting to give a damn about the noise as he slowly sat up. He was about to complain to his superior but words were knocked out of him when he came face to face with, literally himself. Anyone in his place would have thought they just looked into the mirror or something but you don't see the reflection of your teenage self when you clearly are a twenty five year old man!

 _I'm dreaming. This is a dream. This has to be a dream!_

Ritsu tried to assure himself that he was not becoming mentally challenged by the influence of his work. He pinched himself multiple times while chanting 'this is a dream' like a prayer.

Oda Ritsu would have been confused by the weird behavior of the older man but he had much more important things to process. Like where he was, how he got here, where his senpai was and mostly who were these strange men that looked awfully like his senpai and him.

Takano was not sure if he should freak out or actually enjoy the scene played out in front of him. It's not everyday you get to see your lover and his younger self present before you, but a part of his mind was debating that it might be a lucid dream or something like that too.

"Takano-San! I-It's your fault isn't it! Y-You did something! T-This is a h-horrible joke! A-And h-how did you even f-find someone like m-me h-huh?!" Ritsu was visibly panicking. Not only was his brain questioning reality but also seeing his past self ripped open the some of the difficultly stitched wounds.

"Oi! Don't blame me for everything! I just woke up and found you or shall I say _Oda Ritsu_ on my bed! I don't know anything!" The editor in chief barked at his subordinate as a vein became visible on his forehead.

Ritsu desperately tried not to show the irritation bubbling inside him on his face as he turned his head away, a tick also appearing on his head.

"Wait..Y-You..You know..M-Me..?" The brunette teen stuttered out when he heard his name, well actually alias, being mentioned in their conversation.

The two adults looked at him then at each other before simultaneously sighing. Ritsu could understand what was going through the boy's mind as Ritsu distinctly remembers how he used to feel back in his days so relating to the teen wouldn't be a problem. He just hoped his teenage self wouldn't be too disappointed at his now jaded personality.

"R-Ritsu.." Ritsu felt extremely weird, by not only saying his own name but also having an conversation with himself, but nonetheless he continued. "This may s-seem w-weird b-but I'm your f-future self. I'm Onodera Ritsu, I'm you at the age of 25."

It looked like a bucket full of liquid shock had been thrown on the boy's face. eyes widened, jaw almost touching the floor.

"H-Hah?!"

Ritsu had expected a behavior like this. He himself couldn't believe it but as an adult, he thought that he should show more confidence.

The teen was quiet for some time, his brain trying to put the puzzles in place and when that was finally done, he seemed to accept the current situation.

"O-Okay..I-I c-can t-trust you..b-but who i-is h-he..?" The teen pointed a shakey finger at the amber eyed man and Ritsu instantly wanted to die rather than explain to the child of how much misery he would have to face.

"T-That's..w-well..y-you...y-you s-see..h-he's.."

"I'm your Saga-Senpai's future self." Takano smoothly replied as he crossed his arms over his chest while Ritsu started choking on the air he was breathing.

The teen's face instantly started to inflate with blood, the red even reaching to the tips of his ears. Innocent green eyes widened, body shaking and incomprehensible nonsense spluttering out of his mouth. His face heated up to the point where steam could be seen coming out of his ears.

"S-Sa-Sa..S-Saga..S-Senpai?!"

The teen almost started to hyperventilate, nervousness wrecking his system completely. Takano had seen Ritsu's little shy fits back in high school but ever knew the boy worried this much over him. Takano was scared, he could even get a damn heart attack by the way he was acting!

"Oda! Hey! Calm down!" Takano immediately grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Ritsu also reached over and patted the boy's cheek in order to try and soothe him.

"Okaasan...?"

Everyone paused mid-action when another foreign voice broke out through the air along with the shuffling of the sheets around Takano's waist.

Panic and fear rose among all of them as to what kind of creature could be under there.

Takano decided to investigate it himself. He removed his hand from Oda's shoulder and slowly reached over to the hem of the sheets, his fingers trembling slightly. But just as he was about to grab onto it, a head popped out of it which earned a scream from everyone. Everyone frantically backed away, especially Oda. But after a few seconds, along with the head, came out rest of the body to reveal a small boy, around the age of 5 or so, with brown hair.

Everyone released a breath they were holding and calmed down when they saw no signs of danger but they couldn't help but aw at the cute little boy who was now seated on the bed, his hair messy and a small fist trying to rub the sleep away from his eyes. Tiny yawns left his mouth occasionally. After some time, the child slowly raised his head, his face contoured in sleepiness but still he managed to lift his eyelids and reveal his bright green eyes. And that's when, once again, Ritsu got an heart attack.

Everyone stared at the child with wide eyes, Ritsu and Oda were confirmed of his identity and Takano had a good guess of who it could be.

The little Onodera got surprised when he saw the unfamiliar men in front of him but as he was raised up with excellent manners and etiquette, he politely asked. "W-where am I? I want to go to my Mommy please."

Oda didn't have much of a reaction, Ritsu was ruminating if he really was this nice as a child while Takano was straight up to the point of nosebleeding. If Takano wasn't an educated and decent man, he just might have done something to the little boy.

"Can you take me home please?" Little Ritsu inquired once again, getting a little scared remembering the things his mother had warned him about mean people and hurting kids like him.

Takano knew the Saga Senpai trick wouldn't work on young Ritsu as he had never even met him back then so he casually patted Onodera on the back and said. "It's your turn to explain. Go ahead." Takano crawled out of the bed from behind Ritsu and grabbed his shirt that laid abandoned on the floor. He thanked the gods above for making him smart enough to pull his boxers and sweatpants on when he went to the toilet last night after their activity or he would have been in an embarrassing situation in front of all the Ritsus.

Ritsu clenched his fist, veins popping all over his head. "Hah?! Why do I have to explain! Why can't you do it?!" Ritsu glared at his boss, irritation reaching to its maximum limit.

Even thought amusement was tingling inside him, Takano kept his usual stoic expression. "I explained everything to Ritsu and he is completely okay with things, isn't that right Ritsu?" Takano looked over to the the teen and flashed a small charming smile which instantly made the boy go red and shake his head vigorously. "H-Hai! S-Saga Senpai!"

Even parents don't get so disappointed with their kids as much as Ritsu was disappointed with his own younger self now. He had a feeling Oda would be on Takano's side.

Sighing and trying to keep his cool in front of the innocent child, Ritsu decided to explain things to the five year old like the matured man he is.

"Ritsu-kun. You s-see, there is nothing to be scared of okay? You see me and him?" Ritsu paused for a moment to point at the brunette teen sitting beside him. "Both him and I are you. We are you when you will grow up. He is you when you will be going to high school and I am you when you will work like a big boy!" Ritsu tried to make his voice sound cheerful yet he failed miserably which earned a snicker from both Takano and Oda but he managed to stop Oda with his glare.

The little boy seemed to be quiet for a moment before his face lit up like a bulb. "So you're me when I grow up?! Wow! That's so cool!" The child's happiness could not be expressed in words to anyone who didn't see his face now. Pure pride and joy painted his young face as he gaped at his future structure. "You're so big and strong! Will I really be so tall like you one day?!" Tiny palms were clasped onto Ritsu's bicep as little feet bounced on the fluffy mattress. Ritsu couldn't help but break out into a smile. "I am you silly." He ruffled the kid's hair lightly. Maybe he could have this little fellow on his side.

Takano felt his heart palpitating from this excessive cuteness. Not only Ritsu was super adorable as a child but Ritsu looked so good with children. It made Takano imagine about their future with a child of their own.

Everyone's attention turned to the child when his little tummy grumbled. A blush spread across his small face as he said sorry in a cute voice.

 _Guess the habit of apologizing for everything developed within Ritsu from a very young age._ A chuckle left Takano's lips as he placed a hand on the boy's head which was relatively larger. "Let's go eat breakfast yeah?"

But little Ritsu was frightened by his giant frame and hid in Oda's chest. Though it did kind of broke Takano's heart, Oda was quick to reassure the child that the man meant no harm and was actually a nice person. Having faith in his older self, little Ritsu relaxed. He eyed Takano for a while before whispering something in Oda's ear which made the boy laugh. "It's okay, Saga-Senpai is not a giant. He is nice! Why don't you try and be friends with him?"

The young boy seemed to debate in his mind for a moment before slowly extending his hand out. "D-Do you w-wanna be my f-friend..?" His tiny hand shook as his little teeth nibbled at his lip. Takano swore he had never seen such a pure and adorable child in his life before. A huge smile spread across his lips as he also reached over to take Ritsu's small hand in his, careful to be slow and soft to avoid creating fear in the child's heart.

They just bobbed their hands for a while, little Ritsu enjoying the warmth radiating from the older man. He giggled and patted his hand on Takano's palm. "Can we play patty cake after breakfast?!" Not even the heartless and cruelest people in the world could refuse this child. "Of course" Takano stood up from his crouching position and helped the little boy off the bed.

"Come on Onodera! Get up! Don't be lazy."

Ritsu mumbled gibberish under his breath, getting pissed by the fact that Takano also befriended the little boy to be in his favor.

 _Ah! This is so annoying! It's gonna be a long day._

Ritsu threw the covers off of his body and stood up, one hand resting on his lower back while the other coming up to scratch at his nest like bedhead.

"Ah! Ritsu Onichan's bum bum is showing!" Little Ritsu screeched, covering his eyes while giggling. Oda turned bright red once again while Takano burst out laughing.

Ritsu instinctively looked behind him and was proven that, without a doubt, his rear was fully exposed along with the rest of his body.

A scream ripped from Ritsu's throat that could be heard from miles away as he desperately grabbed the sheets without making any more private parts visible and wrap them around his body.

Today was truly going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! finally updated it! I got motivated because so many of you liked it! I'm so happy that you all are liking it so much! i hope it gets more favorites and reviews in the future! Love ya all! xoxo**

Me: And today! the lucky person to become the announcer is...DUN DUN DUN! TAKANO SAN! ***pops party poppers*** WOO!

Takano: She doesn't own any of us. We belong to Shungiku Nakamura-

Me: ITS SHUNGIKU NAKAMURA **SENSEI SAMA** , GET IT RIGHT!

Takano: Tch. She owns doesn't own us. We belong to Shungiku Nakamura _Sensei Sama._ All credits to Shungiku Nakamura Sensei Sama. But Tiana-Chan here owns the story.

* * *

After the humiliation and some much needed clothes , Ritsu found himself sitting on the dinning table in Takano's apartment with the other Ritsus unwilling.

Oda sat conservatively with his head down while little Ritsu lively swung his short legs that didn't reach the floor. Takano, who had offered to cook their meal as they were the guest in his house, was situated in front of the stove, clad in an apron and a spatula in his hands. The work of the spatula was done for the day when he transferred the last tamagoyaki from the pan to the plate.

"Oi! Don't worry about it too much. Both of them are you and they basically see their own butts everyday. So there is nothing to be ashamed of. And as for me, I've already seen and done everything." Takano spoke calmly while he heard Ritsu violently choking at his statement.

Takano skillfully served the owners their belonging plates of food and walked back to the cabinets. After pulling the doors open, his golden eyes scanned the contents inside, searching for the specific packet of rice seasoning that Ritsu desired. Neatly tucked in a corner, laid the plastic packages of furikake. But incertitude rose among Takano when it came to deciding which flavor the brunette might want today.

"Ritsu?"

"Yes?!" Came three replies of different modulations.

A sweat drop formed on the side of the man's head. _This was gonna be hella confusing._

Takano pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured towards the oldest Ritsu. "Onodera. Do you want rice seasoning?"

A nod came from the interrogated brunette but a voice interjected their colloquy.

"I want furikake too!" A small hand wavered in the air, scrounging for the taste enhancer.

"I-if it's not t-too much problem for y-you S-Saga Senpai, I'd l-like some too.."

Takano mentally facepalmed himself. Why didn't he see it coming? Age difference or not, Ritsu's tastes certainly didn't changed over the years.

"Which flavor?"

"Salmon!."

Yep, didn't changed at all.

Takano picked up appropriate amount of packets, approximately three and passed them over to the seated diners. Ritsu and Oda easily opened the packagings but the youngster was facing some trouble. Takano noticed and immediately showed assistance. He skillfully ripped the seal and sprinkled it over the small bowl of rice.

Takano also took a notice of how the child clasped his hands together and muttered for a bit before saying the usual 'itadakimasu'.

 _How could this._

He then turned his head over to Ritsu, who was chewing on his food grumpily.

 _turn into this?_

Takano sighed, he couldn't fully blame Ritsu for the change. And as Ritsu had stated, maybe even Takano himself is responsible for some parts.

Everyone ate in a peaceful silence, the sounds of the tableware were the only thing audible in the atmosphere. That was until Takano broke it with a solution of removing the confusion.

"It gets confusing when calling one of you because all of your names are Ritsu, that's why we should come up with different names to call you." Takano suggested, placing his chopsticks down on his bowl. Takano once again spoke up when he saw agreement on all of their faces.

"How about we call little Ritsu right here, Ricchan? How does that sound?" Takano extended his hand and wiped away the grain of rice that was stuck to the corner of the child's mouth. The child happily nodded, satisfied with his new title.

Takano then looked over at the fidgeting teen. "And as for you, I'd call you Oda but it doesn't feel right because that's actually not your real name."

Oda's eyes dilated as consternation filled his mind. "H-How d-did y-you k-know?!" The teen hysterically stood up and slammed his hands on the table, face contoured in mortification.

"He told me" the sentence was followed by a thumb pointing at the eldest green eyed man.

While Ritsu displayed infuriation at Takano's statement, Oda quietly sat back down, embarrassed beyond words that his Senpai found out his little lie. But it was inevitable, he guessed.

"So I'll call you Ritsu-Kun from now on." All of the chagrin was replaced by contentment as Oda received a new pet name from his Senpai. He too, nodded but a little timidly.

"And last but not least, you're still gonna be called Onodera, Mr. I'm an adult now and I can take care of myself but actually can't."

A smirk formed on Takano's lips as he absorbed the pleasure of seeing Ritsu's enraged face ready to burst.

"Takano-San..." Ritsu dragged out each syllable of his name in a deadly voice, determined to show the editor in chief his own verbal wrath.

"Uh...A-Ano..Saga-Senpai...why does he call you Takano-San?" The brunette teen asked out of sheer curiosity, certain that the hazel eyed man's surname was Saga. That was when the two bickering adults came to a halt. The air thickened with tension which could be felt by all but only understood by the pair.

"Let's not talk-" Ritsu started but was interrupted by the questioned man. "It's okay. Let me tell him. You see Ritsu-Kun, I think you remember me telling you something about my parents not being home and my family falling apart, right? Well much to my dismay, it happened. My parents got a divorce, I was forced to move to my mother's hometown and then she got remarried so that's how my last name changed." Takano explained calmly, anesthetic to the memories by now. But he made sure to leave out the information regarding the misunderstood conflict between Ritsu and him that lasted for ten years and also currently running.

The teen drown in penitence, feeling guilty for resurfacing such sensitive matters. "S-Sa..S-Saga S-Senpai!..I mean T-Takano Senpai! I-Im so sorry for b-bringing it u-up! S-Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Oda started bowing hysterically, tears forming in his eyes.

Surprise sparked in Takano's eyes seeing him being so remorseful. A breathy chuckle left his lips and his large hands weaved through the younger boy's brown locks. "Hey don't worry about it, it's all in the past. It doesn't matter. I'm happy now aren't i? Calm down."

Oda hesitated for a moment before sitting back down calmly, his head still hung from shame.

"Oh and by the way, please still keep calling me Saga Senpai. I actually like it." The teen's head snapped up to see the man smiling softly and his heart started fluttering wildly. "H-Hai Saga-Senpai!"

Ritsu sighed in relief, seeing both of his younger selves and his lover content and the atmosphere becoming light again.

* * *

After breakfast, because it was a Sunday, which Takano and Ritsu were extremely grateful for, all of the males were located in Takano's living room. Ritsu wanted to sneak out of the apartment and go to his own one but with the younger boys persuading him and Takano physically restricting him, he had to stay behind along with them.

But workload never leaves them alone.

Thud

"Wah!"

Ritsu, who was seated on the couch, jumped back in surprise when a bundle of papers were slammed down on the wooden surface of coffee table in front of him.

"Just because we have a day off, don't slack off! You seem like you have nothing important to do today so get to work." Takano ordered his subordinate while tapping his head with a marker. Ritsu almost looked like a pissed off cat when he snatched the marker out of Takano's hand and glared. The sexy cat outfit and hissing was left to Takano's imagination.

Takano grabbed his own pile of work and sat down beside the newbie editor. Manuscripts soon invaded the whole table, creating a mountain of their own.

Ricchan, who has never seen such documents before and Oda, who has only read the finished works, stared at it with amused eyes.

"Takano-San! What are these?" Little Ritsu came up to the man who was seated on the couch, preparing to fix the errors on the manuscripts. Takano smiled softly and picked up the child before settling him on his lap. "You know manga right? We help make the manga that you guys read!" Takano enthusiastically spoke, tickling the boy's stomach a little.

Oda peered over Takano's shoulder to look at his task from his position behind the couch, eyes shining in admiration. _Saga-Senpai said he likes to_ _read shoujo manga and now he also gets to work with it. I'm so glad he found something he likes. And I'm also happy that in the future, I'll be able to work beside him._ A small shy smile tugged at the teen's lips as he saw his future self working equally hard along side his partner.

"Awh. But I never read a manga before. Okaasan doesn't like it.." The child exclaimed, voice mixed with a little disappointment accompanied by a sad smile. Takano was surprised, he knew Ritsu's parents were strict but wasn't this going overboard? he was just a little boy!

Takano turned his head and threw a lazy glare at the jaded adult next to him. "Oi! What kind of half-assed childhood did you have?!"

Ritsu instantly faced him and glared, his face molded in a scowl. "Are you trying to say it was my fault?! My parents never liked those sort of things! There was nothing I could have done! Are you trying to tell be I should have rebelled against my parents?!"

The brunette man was fuming by now, gripping his red marker tightly.

But if Takano knew how to start the fire, he also knew how to extinguish it.

"No. Actually you were the perfect little child and I appreciate that. And I also know it wasn't your fault, it was your parents'. But Ricchan is in my care now, well while he is here, so, as his guardian, I'll make sure he gets love, affection and an amazing childhood." Takano's speech ended with a kiss on the brunette child's head which instantly caused the older brunette to go red in the face.

 _Just who does he think he's claiming guardianship of?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo minna San! I'm back with chapter 3! I liked this chapter the most to be honest! Don't forget to tell me what you thought about it by

Favoriting, Following and Reviewing!

Thank you for all the support you guys have given me, I love reading the reviews, it makes me happy and motivated to write! Keep it up guys! Lol XD

Love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

While Ritsu and Takano worked on their manuscripts, Oda and Ricchan sat along with them. As Takano was a grown adult, there really wasn't anything that a teen and child would find interesting in his apartment. But to reduce the younger two boys' boredom, they were given an activity of their own which they would enjoy. It was a good thing that Ritsu loved to read, and his love for books didn't change over the years so Takano was able to provide both Oda and Ricchan literature books as a medium of entertainment.

But seeing as the child had some problems with the kanjis, he would occasionally ask Takano for help and Takano would gladly help him with the meaning and pronunciation.

Even if Little Ritsu was beyond smart and mannered for his age, but as a child, he, like all children, also found interest in the tiniest of things. And in this case, the thing that sparked his interest was Takano's red marker. So after politely asking if he could use it, Takano gave the child one of his spare ones.

While Ricchan sat next to Takano and read and doodled on a paper, Oda quietly read his book and Ritsu edited his storyboard.

The atmosphere was relatively quiet even with the fact that Ritsu's younger selves suddenly out of no where came into their time. Shouldn't there be some kind of confusion or tension? But nope, everyone acted like this was normal for them. Especially Ricchan, who had already become fond of Takano.

"Look! Look! Takano-San! I drew a picture of us!" As Takano heard the small cute voice of Ritsu, a page was held in front of his eyes. It displayed a cute drawing of Takano and Ricchan, both of them holding hands, everything colored in red. It was messy but decent. It was pretty good for a child his age. Takano mentally reminded himself to buy Ricchan crayons so he could draw some more cute things.

Takano smiled, something he found himself doing more often since the two youngsters arrived this morning. "It's so cute Ricchan! How about we hang it on the fridge yeah?" The child instantly agreed to Takano's offer, nodding his head eagerly.

Takano stood up and scooped up the child before heading to his kitchen. When he stood in front of the fridge, he took a magnet out of the drawers and handed it to the little boy in his arms. "Go ahead Ricchan." And with a few words of encouragement, Little Ritsu happily stuck the drawing on the fridge.

The little boy jumped down from Takano's arms and stood beside him as he pulled open the fridge and took out two juice boxes and two beer cans, sensing everyone would enjoy some refreshments.

Handing the orange juice to the little boy, both of them headed back to the living room, Ricchan sipping on his juice happily as he trailed behind the older man.

Takano gave Oda his juice and got a shy thank you as a reply and tossed the beer can at Onodera's head which got him a glare. But without paying any heed to the brunette man, Takano got back to his work.

"Ah!"

Takano's amber eyes traveled over to Oda when he heard him squeak out. He saw the teen panicking over the stain of juice on his blazer. It was a small stain but Takano guessed the Onodera manor taught him to be absolutely tip top. And Takano, after so much time, actually noticed that Oda was wearing his school uniform.

Takano stood up once again and walked over to the fidgeting teen who started freaking out more as he came closer.

"Here. Let me help." With that, Takano's fingers started unbuttoning the buttons which made the teen's face go red, remembering something similar happen to him before but it lead to a more...heated ending...

After pushing it off his shoulders and gathering the material in his arm, Takano looked back at Oda. "I'll go wash it for you. But what about the rest of your clothes.? You're still wearing your school uniform, it's bound to get dirty sometime." Takano pointed out the fact that if he were to stay here, for god knows how long, he would eventually have to shower and change his clothes.

"He can wear my clothes. We are basically the same size so it's gonna be fine. But what about Ricchan?" Ritsu spoke up with a solution to the problem but another question rose. All three of them turned their head to look at the child who read his book and sipped on his juice.

Takano pondered for a minute before speaking up. "Yosh! Lets go Ricchan!" Hearing the voice of his role model, Ricchan instantly stood up and was already next to the said man. As Takano walked to his room to get his things, he heard Onodera yelling.

"Wait! Go where!?"

Takano only replied when he came back, his wallet, car keys and a scarf in his hand. "We are gonna go shop for Ricchan." Takano answer as he wrapped the muffler around the child and took a hold of his hand. Takano kept walking to his front door, ignoring Onodera's protests. But just as he was about to walk out with Ricchan, he looked back at the two Ritsu's who stood at the genkan. "Onodera, make sure to give Ritsu-kun some clothes after he showers and put his school uniform in the washing machine, I'm sure you are capable of doing that." That command instantly sparked a fire in Ritsu.

 _What does he mean capable of doing! I can do a lot of things!_

"Oh and Ritsu-kun?"

"H-Hai Saga-Senpai?!"

"Can you please teach your idiotic older self how to confess his undying love?" Takano said, flashing the teen one of his rare smiles which pierced straight through the boy's heart.

"Y-Y-Yes!"

And with that, Takano was out of the door, leaving a dreamy and an enraged Ritsu.

* * *

After shopping for the necessities for Ricchan, the both of them were now in Pandaway.

Takano walked over to the table where Ricchan was seated, holding their tray of food. Takano already knew that this was the first time Ricchan will ever taste fast food and he had already guessed what kind of reaction he would have. He was well experienced with a situation like this. But Takano actually came here with an intention.

When Takano sat down, the little boy started eying the food curiously. Takano just chuckled and slide the kids meal, complete with a panda figurine and all, over to Ricchan.

"Uh..Takano-San..Okasaan told me not to eat fast food..."

Ah, there he goes, being all cute and polite. Takano desperately held himself back from pouncing on the little boy and littering his face with kisses. Instead he offered the boy a smile and shook his head. "It's okay Ricchan, look it also has a toy!" Takano held up the small panda and little Ritsu's eyes sparkled in admiration, and Takano didn't have to do anything else to feed the boy his lunch. Ricchan dug into his sub after saying his prayer.

"Ah! Sore wa oishidesu!"

God, Takano really couldn't take all this cuteness.

Takano ate his own food as he watched the boy in front of him eat and play. It made Takano beyond happy seeing the five year old Ritsu happy. If only Takano could also see his own adult Ritsu smile and enjoy himself.

* * *

After finishing their food, Takano decided to order takeout for the two Ritsu's at home.

Takano walked out of the mall with Ricchan by his side, Takano holding the child's hand. They received many stares, especially from women and a whole bunch of aw. They look like father and son. A girl even came up to them and took a picture with them and she definitely couldn't stop squealing over how cute Ricchan was. And when Takano was questioned if he was the father, he proudly replied with a yes, images of a pregnant Ritsu swirled through his mind which he difficultly erased momentarily.

"Kon'nichiwa! Takano-San right?!"

Takano heard a very disturbingly familiar voice when he was walking to his car with Ricchan and when he turned around to face the owner of the voice, he's doubt came to a conclusion.

There, in front of Takano, stood the long honey color haired woman, An Kohinata.

At this moment, Takano wished he would have seen his horrible mother instead.

"It's nice to meet you here, Takano-San. How are you?" An smiled back the man, being polite as ever.

Takano reluctantly smiled back and nodded. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine as well! Is Ritsu here with you?" With a shake of Takano's head, An found her answer.

"Awh. How is he? He doesn't stay in contact with any of us. I'm so worried about hi-" An paused as her brown eyes fell on the small figure next to Takano. Takano looked at Ricchan before looking at An, whose eyes were wide as saucers.

The woman couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Ritsu! Well a smaller child version of Ritsu, but still Ritsu!

"W-Who is h-he?!" An demanded, her dilated eyes still fixed on the small child who by now was beginning to get scared and hide behind Takano.

Takano knew she would never believe the truth and Takano had no intentions of telling her the truth either. So he was about to make up a believable excuse but then something sparked inside his head which made an evil smirk spread on his lips.

Why not mess with the woman who has a crush on his lover?

"Oh this is Ritsu's son, Riku."

And that was when all hell broke loose.

An looked like the sky had broken and fallen on her head and that only made Takano's insides leap with mischievous joy.

"Ritsu was busy with his work so he told me to take the little guy out shopping."

An couldn't process anything said to her as she stood frozen, eyes widened at the child. How could that be?! Judging by the looks, the boy had to be at least 5! So Ritsu had to be 20 when he was born!

 _Wait...does that mean...no..._

"B-Bu-But! H-How is that possible!" An yelled out, on her verge of breaking down. Takano desperately tried to keep his act up. He really wanted laugh out loudly and right on her face too! But he also wanted to mindfuck her to the extreme so he acted a bit surprised.

"Wait? You didn't know? Well Riku just came back from England a few weeks ago so I guess Ritsu didn't tell anyone yet...But I'm sure he will eventually tell his family. Oh! Look at the time, I'm gonna be late for work. Goodbye Kohinata-San."

Takano walked away with Ricchan, a victorious smirk plastered on his face as An still stood frozen in her spot, spluttering incomprehensible babbles out of her mouth.

And just as Takano was about to drive away, he heard An yell out.

"Who is the mother?!"

Takano's ears bathed in bliss hearing her desperate and miserable voice. He smirked one last time before stepping on the gas and hitting the road.

"Ritsu is. And I'm the father."

* * *

"Sumimasen! An-Chan! Takano-San was just joking around! He is actually my cousin! Hahaha I know right! He looks exactly like me! You haven't met him before! He lives in England! He came here to visit for a while! I was busy so I told Takano-San to take him out shopping! Haha! Yes! Yes! Okay! An-Chan! I'm in the office! I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

Ritsu sighed as he hung up, his hand went up to his head and ran through his hair. The woman had called him a few minutes ago, demanding him to explain why he didn't tell her that he had a son. Ritsu himself was shocked hearing the information and when An told him where she heard the scandal, Ritsu knew it was Takano's doing and he instantly became angry.

His anger started bubbling and was ready to burst when he heard the front door open and two voice called out. "Tadaima!" Followed by the sounds of laughter and shuffling.

Ritsu stomped over to Takano, fists clenched, his face red with anger and irritation.

"Takano-San?! What did you say to An-Chan! Why did you lie about Ricchan being my son?! If my mother hears this, she's gonna flip! She's gonna ask me tons of questions and bother me!"

Takano actually felt bad for Ritsu now. He knew how nosey his mother was and she'd basically make his life miserable if she found out. But Takano knew how to make Ritsu feel better.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu. It's just that I got too carried away thinking about _our own_ future child." Takano said, smiling mischievously, emphasizing on the our own.

This time Ritsu's face turned red, not in angry but in embarrassment.

 _WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN BY OUR CHILD?!_

* * *

Me: come on An-Chan! Don't be shy! You're the guest! So it's your turn to do it!

An: o-okay..h-here I go!

 **T-Tiana-Chan o-owns nothing b-but the s-story..A-All c-credits to s-shungiku n-nakamura sensei s-sama**...

D-Did I do good?

Me: *nods, smiling* yep! It was awesome!

Takano: *crosses arms* heh, It was stupid. I did way better.

Ritsu: Takano-San! Don't make her feel bad!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! Sorry for the short update, school started and homework was shoved down my throat! Here, to make you forgive me, I'll make Ricchan say it. *picks up Ricchan*

Ricchan: *pouts* sumimasen minna-san.

Awww you can just not ignore this precious child now can you? Well if you love Ricchan, show your love by favoriting, following and reviewing about how adorable Ricchan baby is! And everyone who already did those, thank you so much for reading my fanfiction, I put a lot of effort to make it enjoyable for you guys! I hope you liked this chapter just as much as I loved making it. I love you all and stay trashy! Xoxo

* * *

After hearing an earful from Onodera, Takano finally went to cook dinner. Though there was some interruptions in his task as Onodera constantly tried to run away from his apartment. So right now Takano stood clutching a writhing Ritsu by the collar.

"Oi, Don't you remember that I said you had to at least eat one meal with me? Or should I remind you of the time when you passed out in front of Isaka-San?"

Ritsu glared at the tall man with heated cheeks, already having flashbacks of the time he fell conscious in front of the company's president.

"Takano-San! I said I can take care of myself just fine! I'm a grown working adult!" Ritsu fought to protect his self worth which was instantly destroyed by Takano.

"A working adult who spends his money buying energy juice as a substitute for actual healthy breakfast"

Ritsu's cheeks turned redder as a fact about his daily morning routine was revealed.

"T-That's n-not true!" Ritsu protested, clutching his fists by his sides, rage bubbling inside him.

"Ritsu Onichan..you can't cook?"

Both Takano and Ritsu turned their heads towards the floor where a child who barely reached their hips looked up with them with big innocent green eyes. Ritsu's anger instantly deflated as embarrassment buried him to the ground. Why did he have to be humiliated in front of his child self like that?!

Takano desperately tried to contain his erupting laughter as Ritsu's face looked like a tomato by now. Ritsu stared at his younger self who looked a bit disappointed that his older self wasn't so cool like he had thought.

"Hiroshi-San said that when I grow up I could do things on my own, like reach the top cabinets, cook, drive a car...won't I be able to do it?" Little Ritsu questioned, a slightly sad looked on his face. Onodera instantly knew the little boy was talking about their butler who was basically his caretaker when his parents were busy. Ritsu sighed.

How the hell was he suppose to tell his five year old self that somewhere along the way he became a jaded person and didn't give two shits about those things anymore?

But like always, Takano jumped in and saved his ass.

Takano picked up the small boy in his arms with ease and offered him a small gentle smile. "Ricchan, have you read fairytale books?" Takano asked and when Ricchan nodded, he continued. "You know how in those books there is a prince. Well a prince doesn't need to do things on his own. There are a lot of people who do it for him because he is loved by all! And you Ricchan are a prince too!"

Just hearing that made the little boy's face light up like a Christmas tree. Takano chuckled, usually he also says the same thing to his Onodera but only gets an angry scowl in return.

After Takano had successfully persuaded the little boy and watched as he ran over to his newly bought goodies, he turned to Ritsu. "Well there you go and to pay your debt, you need to stay. End of discussion." Takano said and smoothly walked passed a choking Ritsu. He really didn't need to worry that much since he had locked the front door so Ritsu's escape was absurd.

* * *

"C-Can I-I h-he..help Saga-Senpai..?"

Takano looked up from the pork cutlet he was frying and spotted a fidgeting Ritsu-Kun. Takano couldn't help but smile softly at his kohai and nodded. "Yeah. Could you cut the cabbage for me?"

The teen instantly blushed at his senpai's request.

 _I'd do anything for you Senpai.._ That was what Ritsu had thought but couldn't voice it out so he replied with a small hai and went to work.

After the tonkatsu was fried and served on the plates, Takano turned back to the teen to see if he had finished his task but only came across a fidgeting teen Ritsu who held a knife in his shaking hands and a whole cabbage in front of him, a look of confusion and worry on his face.

Apparently Ritsu was useless from the very start, a person who couldn't do anything on his own. Which gave Takano more reasons to pamper him.

"What are you doing?" Takano asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. The young boy jumped about three feet in the air when Takano suddenly appeared behind him. "A-Ah! S-Saga-Senpai! S-Sumimasen! I-I..I r-really d-don't know how t-to d-do this...gomenasai!" Ritsu-Kun bowed, his face bubbling red in shame that he couldn't even complete a small task assigned by his beloved senpai.

The teen only lifted his head when he heard a small chuckle emitting from the man parallel to him. His blush increased in hue when he felt a large hand ruffle his hair.

"Come on, let me help you." Takano said and took a hold of both hands of the brunette boy. "You do it like this. Be careful so you don't cut your finger." Takano demonstrated how to chop up the cabbage by curling one of his hands on top of Ritsu's hand which held the knife.

By now all the blood in the teen's body had risen up to his face. He could literally feel Takano's chest press up against his back as the older man controlled his hand like a puppet master. His body just went still, the only thing operational was his wildly palpating heart.

Onodera Ritsu, fifteen, was officially in heaven.

* * *

The teen's body was functioning again when everyone had sat down to eat. He had chosen the seat that was closest to his senpai, yet it did have it's cons because he couldn't control his beating heart. Eating like this reminded him of the time when both him and saga-senpai ate together for the first time in Pandaway. The memory instantly brought a small smile on the boy's face. But it also made a question rose in his mind.

Why did his older self act so rudely with Saga-Senpai?

Yes, the teen Ritsu was beyond astonished that his older self could talk so bravely and freely with Saga-Senpai but somewhere along those lines, he could sense some melancholy between them.

 _Did we have a fight?_

The teen looked up from his meal and examined the atmosphere. Their youngest self was happily eating, Takano did the same with a neutral expression but the only abnormal one was Ritsu's oldest self. He looked uncomfortable. He also sat the furthest away from Takano. A small frowned appeared on the teen's face.

"Is something wrong Ritsu-Kun?"

The teen slightly jolted up and turned his head towards Takano and shook his head, replacing his frown with a timid smile.

"N-Nandemonai..Senpai.." The young Ritsu smiled softly and shook negative thoughts away from his mind. He shrugged it off thinking maybe they had a small argument or something.

 _It's normal for couples to fight...right..?_

* * *

"Thank you very much for the food. I will take my leave then.!" Onodera growled out, gathering his things and ready to head out. He didn't even bother inviting his other selves because he knew both of them would want to stay with Takano, especially Ricchan, who was already put to bed considering the time. And letxs not mention his dumb of an apartment.

"A-Ano...where are you going..?"

Just when Onodera was about to walk out through the front door, he heard the voice of Ritsu-Kun who stood on the genkan next to Takano. Turning back, he faced his fifteen year old self with a calmer expression. "I'm going to my own apartment Ritsu-Kun."

The reply twisted Ritsu's expression into a confused one. "W-Wait..what apartment..don't we live together?"

"Nope. I suggested Onodera but he rejects it all the time" Takano answered the teen's question which angered the oldest Onodera a bit. "D-Don't make it sound like i-it's my fault!" He barked at the editor in chief, face red thinking about the two of them sharing an apartment.

Onodera sighed after he failed at unnerving the bespectacled man with his glare. He was about to step out through the door but was interrupted again by Oda's voice.

"U-Uh..I wanted to ask something! W-Why do you guys act m-mean to each other..? D-Did we h-have a f-fight.? B-But then again...I...I mean my older self, Onodera-San says he has an apartment of his own...and...y-you guys don't wear r-rings...a-aren't...a-aren't w-we married..?.." Ritsu-Kun timidly blurted out his recently bugging thoughts. His face not the only one going red. The question made Onodera's eyes widen, face redder than blood. It also took Takano by surprise.

Did the teen really think that Takano And Onodera were married?

While the thought pleasured Takano to a great extend, it made Onodera splurge anxious denials.

"O-Of c-course not!" Onodera yelled loudly as if trying to get his voice to reach inside the teen's hormonal brain.

Even though the cold hard truth disappointed Oda, the raging embarrassment took over his body.

 _How the hell could i say something so embarrassing infront of saga-senpai!_

By now the teen was laughing nervously and shuffling around, his neck and the tips of his ears red. Another thought quickly jammed his mind.

If Onodera left, that means he had to stay in the same house as Takano..

alone..

Alone with Saga-Senpai...

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! a-ah! a-ah! S-Sorry! S-Sorry f-for b-bothering y-you S-S-Senpai! O-Okay t-then! J-J-Ja! OYASUMI!" Ritsu yelled out, grabbing his older self's arm before dashing out the door.

Takano stood there dumbfounded, he blinked a few times to process what just happened before smiling softly.

"Yep, he's still weird."

At Onodera's apartment, while Oda was panting and trying to calm himself down, Ritsu was happy that his younger self was on his side and also that he had a partner to clean his dirty living room with.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five! WOOO! I'm so happy I got to update two chapters so quickly! I left it at a bit of cliff hanger! Ohohoho I'm evil! Can you guys guess what might happen? Tell me in the reviews! And also things get interesting from now on!

Thank you guys so much for reading my story, it means a lot. I had extremely fun writing this chapter and I hope you love reading it just as much! I love you guys and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

Onodera woke up the next morning to the sound of someone pounding on his front door. And even in his somnolent state of mind, he knew it had to be no one other than his bothersome neighbor.

Glancing at the alarm clock on top of his bed, Onodera threw his legs off the bed in an irritated manner, growling out mutters of profanities. It was only seven am. Work starts at nine. He wasn't planning on waking up earlier than eight at least.

 _What the hell does he want?!_

Onodera bitterly thought as he padded down the wooden floors of the hallway. One hand of his hands on his lower back and the other scratching at his nest of messy brown hair. Along with the continuous pounding, Onodera heard the creak of the guest room door as Oda stepped out, clearly awoken by the noises of assault. He was rubbing his sleepy green eyes, brown hair sticking out every where, exactly similar to the older man. Oda followed his older self to the door, his movements slower and lazier but eventually he caught up to him just in time as Ritsu opened the door.

"What is it!"

One voice angrily shouted and the other sleepily mumbled.

Takano's eyes dilated a bit as a pair of Ritsu was suddenly presented before him. The two looked like identical twins, the only difference being the age. Takano was quick to recover and cleared his throat. "I'm here for Ritsu-Kun. I don't want him drinking energy juices for breakfast, unlike someone" Takano answered, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Onodera glared at him for the insult while little hearts flew around above Oda's head.

"Come on. You can wash up at my place. I've got a spare toothbrush and all." The amber eyed man replied as he made his way back into his house, Oda following closely. In a matter of seconds, Ritsu found himself standing alone.

 _Whatever! He can do whatever he wants!_

The brunette man slammed the door close and stomped back to his bedroom to get another hour of sleep.

* * *

But unfortunately his body made that one hour turn into two and the person who had to face the consequences was Ritsu himself. Ritsu was wildly running around his apartment, throwing on his previously worn clothes that laid on the floor, grabbing a predicted energy drink from the fridge, hastily shoving piles of work papers and manuscripts in his bag all the while cursing his superior for not waking him up before he left.

Ritsu dashed out of his apartment, locking the door and making a quick stop to his next door neighbor's house to give Oda the keys, in case he needed clothes or anything.

Ritsu just hoped and prayed that there would be no traffic as he made his way down the stairs.

Apparently God was free today so he granted Ritsu's wishes. Ritsu was able to reach the emerald cubicle, only ten minutes late or so.

"Onodera! You're late!" The editor in chief of Emerald barked at his subordinate. The green eyed man glared at the editor in chief before sitting down on his assigned spot.

 _How dare he even say that when he's the reason I'm late!_

"Hehe, Ricchan got scolded!" Kisa giggled, clearly showing amusement towards his coworker being rebuked.

It was official. Onodera Ritsu, twenty five, hates working at Marukawa.

But even still, he couldn't quit. No, he DIDN'T want to quit and that was what pissed him off. He could easily ask for a transfer to the literature department but somehow he couldn't seem to do it. Which he blamed Takano for. Apparently everything that happens to Onodera Ritsu is somehow connected to Takano Masamune, well at least in Ritsu's own logic.

Ritsu sighed, rubbing a hand over his already aching stomach. He knew blaming his boss wouldn't do him any good so he just washed away all thoughts and decided to call mutou-sensei, sensing it would be good to check in on her. Ritsu also had a meeting today in a few hours so he also has to get himself mentally prepared, remembering how the last meeting went down.

"Hai, hai. I'm glad it's going alright, if you have any problems, please contact, I'd be happy to discuss it with you. Thank you for your hard work. Goodbye." Ritsu politely conversed with his author, feeling glad that she was doing fine, if she keeps it up, missing the deadline would be impossible.

* * *

"Oi, Onodera! Keep the materials ready! We have to go to the conference room as soon as Isaka-San gets here, who I'm sure is still sleeping." Takano yelled out to his subordinate, a tick on his head thinking about their lazy president. Onodera just nodded, his hand reaching in his bag to pull out the papers. But unfortunately God had decided to only grant one of his wishes, no more. Worry rose in Ritsu which quickly turned into panic when he couldn't find the papers in his bag. Eyes widened, body sweating, Ritsu's mind couldn't function.

He had left them at home.

Ritsu couldn't even express his panic out loud in fear of his boss. There was no way in hell will he ever declare his mistake to the boss let alone ask him for help. The option of going home and getting them wasn't available as there was not enough time. Waves of anxiety smashed against Ritsu's system until one idea lit up. He could call Oda and tell him to bring it over!

Quickly walking out of the cubicle with the excuse of restroom break, Ritsu sprinted over to a corner where he could make a call to Takano's house phone. In this moment of life he was sort of glad that Oda and Ricchan somehow traveled into their time. After punching in the numbers with his thumb, Ritsu held up the phone to his ear. Time seemed to widen for Ritsu as each agonizing ring tortured his soul. But an anxious breath left his lungs when the other line was picked up and an hello was heard through the speaker.

"Listen Ritsu-kun! I need you to do something for me! It's very very important! I want you to go to my apartment, right now!" Ritsu whisper yelled into the phone, desperation leaking from his voice.

"U-Uh o-okay, I'm h-here, what should i do?"

"Okay, okay. Do you see a file on the coffee table? It's filled with papers inside it. Listen, those are very important documents that I need for my meeting. I need you to bring it to me to Marukawa! When you get here, come to the fourth floor! And ask people where Emerald is! They'll tell you! Oh wait. Ricchan can't be home alone...just bring him along too! Take a taxi here! I have to go! Please hurry!" Ritsu quickly ended the call as he saw Takano nearing him.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you say you have to go to the bathroom or are you taking a leak here?" Takano spoke, a smirk appearing on his lips as he saw Ritsu become visible enraged. Oh how he loved teasing his little boyfriend.

"I-I was just taking a call from my mother! If you would excuse me now!." Ritsu stomped passed the tall man, anger mixing with panic to create an awful sensation in Ritsu's brain. He just hoped that Oda would make it in time.

* * *

Oda looked around as he stood in the lobby of Marukawa with Ricchan next to him. He was clad in Ritsu's clothes, a pair of jeans, a blue stripped t shirt and a maroon hoodie. His bangs weren't parted but brushed to one side. Clutched in his arms was the reason he was here.

"Ritsu Onichan 2, why are we here?" Ricchan asked as he walked with the teen to the elevator, his tiny hand in Oda's unoccupied one. "We're here to give Onode- uh. Ritsu-Onichan 1 somethings he forgot to bring." Oda replied and watched as the child nod in understanding. The both of them walked inside the elevator and after he pressed the button for the fourth floor, the metal doors closed. The teen was surprised that he was able to control a child all on his own, even though the child was himself. Same goes for his older self. He really didn't know how to address the older him. Should he call him by his own name? Or add honorifics? It was all very confusing.

Two pairs of green eyed looked up when they heard a ding, it was quickly followed by the elevator doors opening to reveal the congested floor. The sounds of phones going of, various machines, people talking and walking filled their ears. It looked like a typical office.

Oda soon started to feel a bit claustrophobic. He was having thoughts about fleeing but a tight grip on his hand brought him back to reality. He looked down at the small boy and noticed he too seemed a bit scared. The teen suddenly felt protective of the child, and the thought of him being himself boosted his courage. It also made Oda remember what he was here for, he was here to help out himself. And of course, the love sickened part of him also reminded his brain that he could see his senpai in work mode, which Oda was very excited for.

The two young boys stepped into the chaotic work floor.

 _Onodera-San said to ask people where Emerald is._

The teen's green eyes scanned the place, searching for a person to get that specific information from.

"Uh! Ano..do you know where Emerald is?" Oda asked a random man who was passing by him, in hopes of getting an answer. But what the man did shocked him.

"I'm not a part of it!" The man quickly ran away as if he was running for his life.

"Uh, ano.."

Oda kept asking around but the only replies he got was people declining and running away.

 _Why are they avoiding me?!_

By now, comical tears hung from Oda's eyes. He really didn't know what the matter was. He would have understood that they couldn't answer him because they were busy but it didn't seem like that. It looked like his question terrified them.

"Ritsu-Onichan 2, I'm feeling tired. Can we sit down anywhere?"

Ritsu-kun turned his attention back to the child when he pointed out his uncomfortableness. The teen looked at the time on the wall clock. He needed to get these papers to his older self in less than twenty minutes!

Oda spotted some couches near the reception area and quickly padded over their with Ricchan. He could have asked the receptionist but apparently no one was there at the time so Oda decided to put Ricchan here and go search for his older self on his own.

The teen picked up Ricchan and sat him down on the plush beige sofa and kneeled in front of him. "Look Ricchan, I'm gonna go look for Ritsu-Onichan okay? Stay here until i come back okay?"

"Okay."

Ritsu-Kun offered the child a quick smile before standing up and looking around. He could walk around and ask more people. His legs automatically started moving, neck twisting and turning to spot any person at who were at leisure.

"Oof!"

A pained noise left Oda's mouth as his body suddenly crashed into someone. He was smaller than the man so he was the one who received pain.

"Watch where your going!- oh it's you."

The teen looked up after recovering from the soft blow, his green eyed traveling from the man's suit covered body and stopped at his face, which held a scowl. He had blue eyes with equally blue hair.

Ritsu-Kun was intimidated beyond words. He was scared shitless. Yet he mustered up the courage to ask his repeated question.

"U-Uh..D-Do..D-Do you k-know w-where E-Eme..E-Emerald e-editing d-department i-is...?" Oda timidly asked while stuttering. He watched as the man's scowl twisted into a confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about Onodera?! Did come to work drunk or something ?!" Yokozawa shouted at the teen which made his soul escape his body. His green eyes dilated with fear, heartbeat gaining speed.

 _H-How did t-this man k-know w-who I a-am?! D-Does he know Onodera-San?! Maybe he is thinking I am him! Oh no!_

Yokozawa Takafumi was confused and angry at the same time. He was never fond of Ritsu and the only reason for yokozawa to tolerate him was because Masamune loved him. Honestly speaking, Yokozawa used to hate Ritsu's guts but ever since he found his own lover, the hatred seemed to die down a bit.

But he didn't know why Ritsu was acting like this at the moment. Yes the man was very naive and his work was half assed but this was a whole new level of stupidity. How can someone forget where they work?!

Yokozawa's blue eyes took in Ritsu-Kun's fidgeting appearance. The boy looked extremely nervous, scared, confused, troubled, etc etc. yokozawa had no idea what the reason was though. And not to mention he looked a bit different too.

 _Is it just me or does he look younger?_

Yokozawa questioned his own self inside his head. He was about to investigate the boy to try and get some information before a voice called out to him.

"Yokozawa-San!Kirishima-San has been looking for you all day! He told you to meet him immediately!" Henmi called out as he jogged over to where the two stood. Irritation washed over the wild horse of Marukawa. If yokozawa didn't go now, he had a good feeling the blonde man's blackmail was gonna become worse. Giving the shaking teen a glare, Yokozawa headed off.

Oda released a lung full of air, relief seeping into his veins as the intimidating man finally left. He really left like the guy would punch his face in or something. But his moments of rest didn't stay long as he was again reminded of his original task.

"Uh can you please tell me where the Emerald editing department is!" Oda asked Henmi just as he was about to leave. And luckily, Henmi turned towards him and smiled before pointing towards the hall. "Oh, it's that way, at the very end of the hall."

The black haired man looked like a God to Oda now. Not only did he tell him the directions but he also got rid of that scary man.

"Arigato! Arigato! Arigato!" Ritsu-Kun thanked the man like there was no tomorrow, bowing his head low before him. Oda instantly dashed towards the end of the hall, where the infamous Emerald laid.


	6. Chapter 6

Woo chapter 6! I'm on fire! I've literally updated three chapters in like two days! Well my plan is to write was much as I can before I drown in school again ;-;

 **WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS LOADS OF SWEARING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

I also added my OC in this chapter.

Please favorite, follow and review because it really motivates me to write. I reread the reviews because it makes me wanna write more! Thank you so much to everyone who love my story, it means a lot. I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

 _Where is he...there's only twenty minutes left!.._

Onodera anxiously thought as he tapped his foot, trying to send his tension into his legs rather than his entire body. Takano hadn't been able to detect his impatience by now which was a good thing for Ritsu.

His green eyes had become accustomed to a particular moving pattern. Takano, Watch, Work. Repeat. As time started to inch closer, a thought started swirling inside his head. If Oda comes here, it'd cause a huge chaos as there would be two Ritsus. Again another concern filled his mind.

 _I think I should go find him..._

"Uh, Kisa-San,I'm going to get myself some juice, do you want me to bring you anything?" Ritsu asked his black haired friend/coworker and watched as the man smile up at him. "Sure! Just a can of coffee will be fine, thanks Ricchan!" Ritsu offered him a smile and walked out of Emerald.

He sighed in relief when he was out of eyesight.

 _Now where could he be..._

* * *

"This is Marukawa publishing, Mino speaking."

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mino quickly took the phone away from his ear as a loud shriek was heard from the other line. A little worry showed on his smiling face.

"A-Ah! F-Fujimoto-San what's wron-" Mino was about to ask but was brutally cut off by another scream.

"I CANT DO IT! I JUST CANT!" Akemi Fujimoto, their new and already very very popular author, screamed into the phone. She was the most hectic author Emerald has ever handled. This was her third time panic attack and whenever she got them, it wasn't pretty for Emerald. The last two times were handled very difficulty by Takano. Even the editor in chief wanted to give up. And it seemed like it was gonna be worse this time as her cries and screams sounded louder. Mino, even with his smiling face, was sweating buckets already.

"U-Uh. F-Fujimoto-San, p-please t-try to c-calm down.."

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

Mino quickly pushed the phone towards Hatori who sat next to him after hearing the woman's angry scream. Hatori instantly knew who it was by seeing the look on Mino's face.

"Fujimoto-San..please..listen..I'm sure you can complete it, you just need to work a bit harder..."

"MY FINGERS ARE BLEEDING! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"

Hatori wasn't sure about her fingers but his ears were surely gonna bleed from her drastic screams.

"F-Fujimoto-San..please..can you please just tell me how many pages you still have to work on.."

"oh it just eQUALS TO THE NUMBER OF SECONDS YOU WILL LIVE WHEN I CHOKE YOU WITH THAT TIE OF YOURS!"

Her threat made Hatori hand the phone over to the editor in chief of Emerald.

A vein instantly popped on Takano's forehead when he heard who the caller was. Takano swore to himself that if she wasn't the new best selling author of Emerald, he would have personally went to her house and punched her in her bitchy mouth. The thing that surprised and annoyed him the most was that Akemi would become two whole different people when she was happy and when she was running close to a deadline. At the beginning of the cycle, she was the nicest, kindest, sweetest person ever on this entire planet. And at the end of the cycle, she becomes a bitchy,swearing, threatening Satan. Something like Emerald itself.

"OI! Akemi! What have you said to my subordinates again?!" Takano barked into the phone, ready to start a battle with the female demon.

"JUST REMINDING THEM OF HOW SHITTY THEY ARE JUST LIKE THEIR FUCKING EDITOR IN CHIEF!"

Her insult made Takano grip the phone a bit tighter but he tried to keep his calm. This woman somehow had the power to get on his every single nerve with just one word.

"Says the woman who can't even finish a damn manuscript! Listen, I don't give a fuck if you're dying! we need the manuscripts here!"

"You don't care if I'm dying?.. YOU DONT FUCKING CARE IF IM DYING?! WELL I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT DEATH FEELS LIKE WHEN I SMASH YOUR UGLY ASS GLASSES RIGHT INTO YOUR EYES! WAIT NO! IN FACT SCRATCH THAT! I'LL CUT OUT YOUR PRETTY HAZEL EYES WITH MY UTILITY KNIFE AND USE THEM ON MY MALE PROTAGONIST'S EYE! HOW ABOUT THAT! READERS WOULD LOVEEEE REAL LIFE EFFECTS ON THEIR MANGA RIGHT?! THAT'LL DEFINITELY MAKE EMERALD EVEN MORE FAMOUS! AND ALONG WITH YOUR MAGAZINES, YOU COULD ALSO SELL THAT SHITTY PERSONALITY OF YOURS AND GO BUY A NEW NICER ONE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD TO ME, I'M GONNA COME DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW AND PERFORM YOUR EYE SURGERY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"

"Fuck it! I can't handle this bitch anymore! Kisa!" Takano yelled out and threw the phone towards the black headed man, yelling angrily to hide his slight fear. There was no way in hell anyone can calm her down now. It was gone case.

The phone landed on Kisa's hand, his heart already racing in fear. He shakily lifted it up to his ear before speaking. "O-Ohayo...F-Fujimoto-San..."

"I'll kill you."

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! RICCHAN HERE!"

Just one word from the woman struck terror deep into Kisa's core as he flung the phone at his emerging brown haired friend. But that person wasn't his usual brown haired friend.

"Uh excuse me is this Emera-AH!" Oda yelled out in surprise as a phone was tossed towards him. His eyes widened, green eyes looked up to see what was going on.

"Talk to her!" Everyone in Emerald yelled at him expect for Takano who was having doubts of the person that just entered. The teen jumped back in shock before slowly bringing the phone up to his ear. "U-Uh...H-He..Hello?"

"What! Another one?! I thought there were only four idiots in Emerald! Whatever! Listen I'm just gonna say this one again! I can't do it! I can't finish the manuscripts before the deadline!" Akemi yelled into the phone which caused Oda to jump a little. The shout did scare him a bit but he couldn't help but take notice of the woman's distressed voice.

"A-Ano..daijobudesu ka..?" Oda softly asked with a timid voice, becoming slightly nervous.

"Wait..what? You really are asking if I'm okay...? Like..you are asking if I'm okay or not...who are you? Why did you ask me that?" Akemi asked, surprised that someone from Emerald had the knowledge to ask someone about their wellbeing.

"U-Uh..Onodera Ritsu..a-and I asked you t-that because you s-sounded stressed out..and a-angry..a-and sad...I-If there is a-anything bothering you..I-I don't know if I can h-help b-but talking a-about it h-helps, you k-know.."

Tears gathered in the woman's eyes before she let them escape and run down her cheeks like waterfall.

"YES! YES! There is something that is bothering me! I can't finish my manuscripts before the deadline! I can't work anymore! I don't wanna work just because the editors are forcing me! I wanna make my manga for myself! If I can't do that, there is no reason for me to make my mangas!" Akemi burst out crying, spilling her inner feelings to the teen. Ritsu-Kun instantly felt bad for the woman. She was pressured and was losing hope. He stayed silent for a bit, letting the woman cry before speaking again.

"Ano..Miss..I understand that you're feeling pressured but there is a reason for you to make your mangas. Think about your readers..they wait so eagerly and patiently for your manga every month. They are the reason. It wouldn't be fair to them if you give up like this. Do they cause tantrums when they don't get to read your manga? No, they keep their hopes up and wait for you. Think about them..if you don't finish your manga now, you're readers will feel sad..just like you are..." Oda advised the woman wisely, trying to get her hopes up and encourage her. Most of the things he said came from the thought of his senpai. Oda remembered how annoyed and upset his senpai was when one of his favorite mangakas gave up their mangas just because they thought they didn't have enough readers. But there were many readers like his senpai who not only adored their mangas but them too.

Everyone in Emerald including Takano stared at the teen wide eyed, shocked at how he managed to get the author to stop screaming.

"Y-You're right..I..I never thought it like that..I was being so selfish...thank you so much Onodera-San! I'll get to work right now! Please tell the other guys that I'm sorry for being so rude to them! I promise I'll finish my manuscripts tonight!"

A smile formed on Oda's face, pink sprinkled on his cheeks. He felt happy that he could make someone happy and that someone thanked him.

"A-Ah..it's no problem. Good luck!" The teen took the phone away from his ear when she ended the call and looked up to meet the awed faces of the workers.

"Sugoi Ricchan! How did you do that!? That was amazing!" Kisa praised the blushing teen which only made him blush harder. Everyone else showed their appreciation to the brunette teen expect for Takano who had already figured out his true identity by the way he was behaving, not to mention the change of clothes which luckily no one noticed yet. He just had to figure how why the hell Ritsu-Kun was here.

"Onodera, come with me. We're heading off to the meeting now!" Takano called out to the rest of the members of Emerald before grabbing Oda's arm and dragging him out. Takano didn't stop walking until they reached somewhere private.

"Just what are you doing here?" Takano asked with a stern look on his face, arms crossed over his chest. Pink was instantly painted on Oda's cheeks as he saw his senpai in 'boss mode'

"U-Uh...E-Eto..I-It's just that O-Onodera-San told me to bring these important files that he had forgotten at home..." The teen softly said as he presented the papers to Takano. Takano's eyes widened as he saw them. Those were the project plans for the meeting?! How the hell did Ritsu forget them!?

Takano sighed, knowing there was no use voicing out his inner thoughts to this boy. He gently took the papers from Ritsu-kun before ruffling his hair. "Arigato, Ritsu-Kun. You really saved us today." Takano leaned in and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead before pulling away smiling softly, just in time to see the boy's face turn deep Crimson. Oda looked up at the bespectacled man, his mind completely frozen, lips stuttering incomprehensible word.

"Go home now Ritsu-Kun, I'm sure you're tired and Ricchan probably must be alone. Hurry along. I'll see you back at home. Bye!" Takano quickly jogged away, Oda's green eyes longingly watched him go. He stood there for some time, face red and mind love struck until something hit him.

"Ricchan!"

Oda quickly ran to where he told Ricchan to stay, hoping he was still there. He passed through people, careful not to bump into anyone. By the time he reached Ricchan, he was panting softly. Ricchan was still there, sitting on the couch like a good little boy but another person had accompanied him. A boy, a few years older than Oda with dark brown hair and similar green eyes.

"Ah! Ritsu-Onichan! You're back! Mite! Mite! I found another onichan!" Ricchan smiled and pointed at the boy next to him who stood up and politely bowed.

"Hajimemashite. Takahashi Misaki desu." The boy smiled softly after he stood up.

"A-Ah! I'm Onodera Ritsu. Yoroshiku o-negai shimasu."

"I was just going home after my part time job here and saw Ricchan sitting here alone so I decided to talk to him. He is so cute! Are you two brothers? You look extremely alike plus you're names are the same" Misaki said, a soft smile still adorning his face. Ritsu-Kun blushed a little before bowing. "Hai! Thank you so much for watching Ricchan, sorry if he caused you any trouble."

"Oh no it's okay. I'll take my leave then, good bye Onodera-San" Misaki bowed once more before heading off.

"I guess we should be going home too, right Ricchan" Oda smiled down at Ricchan as he took his small hand in his. The child happily nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

Ritsu was walking towards Emerald, his head hung low. He didn't manage to find Oda nor did he get his files.

 _I'm gonna be in so much trouble..._

A hard smack on Ritsu's head got his out of his melancholic thoughts as he turned around to catch his attacker. And it was none other than his boss, Takano Masamune, who had a pissed off look on his face. Ritsu didn't have the courage to fight back now.

"What was that for Takano-San?!" Ritsu protested against the abuse, a hand rubbing his head.

"Do you recognize these? Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Takano shoved the file of papers into Ritsu's hands as his green eyes widened. "W-Where.! How-"

"Apparently I found Ritsu-Kun before you. I can't believe that you forgot something so important! It was a good thing Ritsu-Kun was able to get it. Come on, there's no time to argue..the meeting is about to start." Takano grabbed ahold of Ritsu's arm and started walking to the conference room.

Ritsu pulled his arm away but still kept walking beside his boss, his head down and eyes concentrated on his moving feet. He felt annoyed and upset and he didn't even know why. Yes Ritsu was gonna admit that it was his fault but why did Oda had to get praised for that, Ritsu was the one who told him to come here in the first place. Why was Oda the one praised by Takano...

Ritsu's eyes dilated a little as he got a hold of his thoughts. What the hell was he thinking?! Was he really feeling inferior to his younger self?! That was crazy!

 _There's no way! I'm just tired that's all! And it's none of my business anyways what Takano does to him.._


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so freakin sorry! Here let me get the apology master Ritsu Onodera to apologize on my behalf!

Ritsu: SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!

So yes, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like two months? I don't even remember! Blame my endless amounts of home works, study and exams! I've been basically giving exams like every freakin day! Im exhausted like the Emerald team on deadlines! So please don't be sad and enjoy this update. And bear in mind the next update might take some time as I said I'm gonna be very busy with study this year but I can guarantee you that I will write this story till the end! You guys showed so much positivity to this story and it makes me extremely happy! So keep it up! I need more favorites to feed my ego- I mean! Hahaha! favorites help an author! No seriously it does. So as always favorite,follow, review PRAY FOR MY GOOD GRADES TOO!

I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

 _That guy...he's so annoying..._

Yokozawa thought about his bothersome lover who called him over just to annoy him as he strutted over to the conference room where the proposal meeting will be held. He would never admit it that he was feeling flustered by the man's earlier teasings. But he was rough and ready to win in the battle of hostility that they disguise as official meetings. 250,000 copies means 250,000 copies, no more, no less.

His suit clad structure entered into the room where already a few people were present, expect for the editors of Emerald and the company's president, who he assumed was gonna be the last one to arrive.

The blue haired man made his way over to one of the swivel chairs and sat down, taking a glance at his wrist watch to know the exact time. Time was inching closer and even though Yokozawa just arrived, he was beginning to get annoyed, which had a whole different reason compared to the other people in the room. He was damn sure that the reason behind the editor in chief of Emerald being late was his dumb subordinate. Now you might get this wrong, but Yokozawa's romantic feelings towards his friend has long been perished but his dislike towards Onodera remained as he still believed that the brown haired man's feelings were halfassed.

"We're so sorry we're late!"

Yokozawa's blue orbs looked up towards the door as the Emerald duo burst through it.

 _Speaking of the devil._

The newly arrived employees were greeted with groans from everyone expect yokozawa, who stood up, voice ready to throw some complains.

"Geez Takano you're becoming so tardy." Yokozawa said to Takano but in reality it was meant for Ritsu, who, according to yokozawa's intention, seemed bothered by it. Takano on the other hand didn't even listen to the blue haired man and went to go take his own seat, Onodera on his trail like a lost puppy.

Even though the changes were almost invisible, being with the amber eyed man for years now, Yokozawa somehow noticed these changes within Takano, he couldn't exactly pinpoint them nor explain them. He just glanced at Takano one last time before their company's president came and the meeting officially started.

* * *

Smoke emitted from a burning stick encircled Yokozawa as he stood leaning against a wall close to the entrance of Marukawa, waiting for Takano. It had been a while since the two met up and he wanted to kill some time before he had to go pick Hiyori from her friend's house. Yokozawa's first option was to go out with Kirishima but as Japun was reaching a deadline, Kirishima couldn't afford the luxury of leaving work early.

A breathy chuckle left the blue headed man's occupied lips. It had been months since he was crying like a kicked puppy in front of Takano because of rejection, months since he got together with Kirishima, months since he bullied Ritsu. Okay maybe the last one was still active but the intensity died down a lot! Back to the main topic, loads of things happened that scattered yokozawa's pieces of hope everywhere yet fate rearranged them perfectly. Yokozawa was glad that he was still best friends with Takano, they could enjoy times like they used to, he had Zen and Hiyori to love and cherish. The only reason Yokozawa was bitter towards Ritsu was because he display of affection towards Takano seemed half-assed. Any blind person could see how much Takano loved Ritsu, it was also clear seeing Ritsu's gestures that he felt the same except he was too stubborn to admit it.

 _Speaking of him, why the hell did he change his clothes? and what was up with that act like he didn't know where Emerald was? What kind of joke was that?_

A tinge of pain crossed yokozawa's temple, result of stress from work. The cancer stick in his mouth not doing a good job at reducing the stress. A hand immediately went to the affected area to press against it. A scowl now imprinted on his facial features.

The annoying pain slowly subsided. Truly, headaches are the worst. Marukawa workers know it better than others.

Blue eyes caught the approaching figure of the editor in chief, which made Yokozawa straighten his posture from his previous position.

"What are you doing here?" Takano asked as he stopped beside Yokozawa.

"Killing time" came the simple reply from Yokozawa.

A playful smirk adorned Takano face. "Why? Don't you have to babysit someone?"

Takano was instantly rewarded with a glare. There was no hiding the fact that Yokozawa and Kirishima had been seen together a lot, not to mention the fact he visits the Kirishima household as the caretaker of the young Kirishima Hiyori. There is no information that Takano Masamune doesn't know.

"Urusai." Yokozawa mumbled in annoyance before continuing. "You free?"

"Not really. I got a few extra things on my plate besides manuscripts. See you tomorrow. Ja." Takano bid his friend goodbye before stepping out of the property of Marukawa. Yokozawa just hummed out a response.

There goes his last chance of social recreation.

Yokozawa took the cigarette out of his mouth before putting it out on the ashtray beside him. He might as well go and pick Hiyori up earlier. He just hoped he wouldn't become an adult victim of tea parties and girly hats.

* * *

After dropping off Hiyori at home and waiting until Kirishima came back, Yokozawa's original plan was to go home. But a certain document that should have been passed over to the editor in chief of Emerald was still nestled in his bag. Yokozawa's exhausted mind and body didn't wanted to deliver the documents but thinking it was a chance to catch up with the dark brown haired man, Yokozawa took a cab to Takano's apartment, but not before stopping at a convenient shop to pick up some snacks.

The ride wasn't too long so Yokozawa found himself standing in front of Takano's door in about fifteen minutes or so.

Yokozawa lifted his hand up to knock on the door, unaware of the surprise that was in store for him on the other side.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Takano residence, the two adults were bickering about the usual topics, keeping the intensity low as it was night time. Oda was trying to watch TV but his concerned mind kept drifting off to his Senpai. And Ricchan was happily drawing another one of his adorable masterpieces with his crayons.

A soft knock echoed inside the apartment but as others were busy with their own matters, they didn't hear it. The sound only rang in Ricchan's ears. After glancing at the quarreling adults, Ricchan jumped down from his chair and padded out of the room and into the hallway that lead to the front door. Reaching his destination, Ricchan helped his small structure reach the door handle by getting on his tip toes and pushed open the door. Big innocent green eyes looked up at the suit clad man, confusion on his face and slight fear lingering seeing the rough expression on his face. Yokozawa would have stepped over Ricchan if his mind didn't alert him of the self opening door. There was no way was it the wind nor was it a ghost, Yokozawa wasn't stupid that he would believe in those.

Cranking his neck downwards, Yokozawa was surprised to see a small boy who was basically hanging from the door handle, looking into his blue eyes with his own green ones. Yokozawa stepped back a little to look at the apartment number to see if he had stepped into the wrong house. 1201, Nope, it definitely Takano's but what was a child doing here? Yokozawa knew about the relationship Takano had with his family so it was absurd to think this boy could have been his nephew or some relative, and Takano would never babysit. Even though Yokozawa was seeing this little boy for the first time in his life, the boy heavily reminded Yokozawa of someone, especially with his eyes.

"U-uh..."

Yokozawa was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the child whimper a bit and that was when he noticed that he was intimidating the boy. Ricchan was beginning to get nervous and scared. He stepped away from Yokozawa and without a thought, ran away back to the living room. Yokozawa just stood there dumbfounded, many questions swirling through his head.

Ricchan ran to Oda seeing Takano and Ritsu were busy. He caught the teenager's attention by almost jumping on him.

"Onodera-Onichan 2! There is a Ojisan at the door!" Ricchan whisper yelled into Oda's ear, making the teen boy put his attention fully on the child.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know! Come with me!"

The child tugged at Oda's hand, making him stand up and follow the little guy. Oda wanted to inform Takano as it was his house but when he saw the two adults engaged in their own matters, he decided against it. Oda followed Ricchan until they were inching closer to the front door. Just when Oda lifted his head to look at the person who was standing at the genkan, a dreadful scream almost ripped through his throat.

 _WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE MAN HERE?!_

Oda's young features instantly twisted into an expression of pure horror when he saw Yokozawa look at him, a scowl forming on the other man's face.

 _WAIT! DON'T TELL ME HE IS HERE FOR ME! OH MY GOD! MAYBE HE GOT ANGRY AT ME THAT TIME AND NOW HAS COME FOR ME! HOW DID HE KNOW I WAS HERE!? DID HE FOLLOW ME?! IS HE A STALKER! MAYBE A MURDERER?!_

The teen started shaking, sweating and eyes widened in fear.

Yokozawa got slightly irritated when he saw Ritsu and his face involuntarily twisted into a scowl.

"Oi Onodera where-"

Yokozawa was interrupted by a scream emitted from the scared teen. Yokozawa's eyes widened when he saw the terrified look on Oda's face, who was shaking by now and backing up.

"O-Oi! Onodera what's wrong?!" Yokozawa inquired, trying to be gentle as possible.

 _What's gotten into him?! He was acting like that this morning too!_

Sounds of rapid footsteps on the wooden floor followed by concerned voices of Takano and Ritsu inched closer as they finally appeared in the hallway.

But that was when it all went down.

Takano instantly went over to Oda, too worried for the boy to pay attention to his guest.

Yokozawa on the other hand was shocked to the core. He blinked rapidly, trying to process what his eyes were seeing.

 _Two Onoderas?!_

His hand rose up on its own, index finger out to point at the identical looking men as if to count.

Takano finally noticed his blue haired companion's presence and looked up at him. "Yokozawa?"

But the said man was too busy counting how many Onoderas there was in the room. The shock from seeing two Onodera's, the exhaustion from work and the sudden shot of pain in his temples finally made Yokozawa pass out.

"Ha?!" All yelled out in sync as they saw the man's body fall to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so freaking sorry but this chapter is short as Levi's height (I'm so freaking sorry XD) it's an awkward and really crappy chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write but I promise the next chapters will be good! Thank you so much for supporting my fanfic! It makes me so happy and motivated when I read the reviews! Please keep it up and until then

I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

After going through the difficult task of carrying, well actually dragging the unconscious man's body to the living room along with insults from Takano such as 'damn Yokozawa you're heavy!' and things like that, they successfully laid Yokozawa on the couch. Ritsu, head swirling with confusion, helped Takano, Oda drenched in cold sweat, Ricchan not sure what was happening but felt concern for Yokozawa.

Takano ran to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth in it. He set it aside and helped Ritsu take off Yokozawa's blazer,tie and shoes. It was a good thing Takano had caught Yokozawa before he fell to the floor and hit his head or it would've been a serious situation. Ritsu started fanning Yokozawa with a folded up newspaper as Takano placed the towel on his forehead. All the while, Ricchan peered at him with concern eyes and Oda maintained a safe distance

* * *

All they had to do now was wait for Yokozawa to wake up.

10 minutes later (which felt like an eternity to everyone else) Yokozawa fluttered his eyes, vision blurry and mind hazy. Takano and the Onodera trio gathered around him like before but maintained a bit of a distance so they don't make Yokozawa feel suffocated.

Yokozawa slowly started to sit up, a hand buried in his blue locks, holding the place where the headache laid. Takano was instantly beside him with a glass of water and ibuprofen pills. Even with a foggy mind, Yokozawa was assured he was safe hearing Takano's voice. He took the glass and swallowed the pills with the help of the liquid. Takano watched him with careful amber eyes and took the glass and set it aside after the contents inside it was gone.

"How are you feeling now?" Takano gently asked after he saw Yokozawa quickly recovering.

"Yeah. I guess work was taking its toll on me. Not to mention that weird dream.." Yokozawa had mumbled the last part but Takano and Ritsu heard it. While Takano stayed calm, Ritsu felt nervous. How in the world were they gonna explain their situation? Should he lie and say that he has a twin? But it would only give rise to more questions such as what Oda was doing here, what was his occupation, and not to mention, if Oda was his twin, why the hell did he look so much younger?! And then there is couldn't muster up any theories on how to explain about Ricchan. Ritsu doubted Yokozawa would believe any of these as he was sharp as a tack. _Like he would believe they are my younger selves who time travelled into the future._ Then again one side of Ritsu's brain argued with him.

But in the end, it was decided that the truth shall be spoken.

"What kind of dream was it.?" Takano, knowing he answer, still asked.

A breathy chuckle left Yokozawa's lips as he ran his hands through his hair and threw his legs off of the couch to sit up properly. "Eh, a weird dream about seeing three Onodera. Geez, I don't even know what's going on in my mi-" Yokozawa was cut off by his own mouth as it fell right open, seeing the three figures from his dream right before him. Another yell was about to erupt from his throat when Takano jumped in front of him, his arms extended. "Don't scream!" Takano yelled at Yokozawa, making him freeze mid way, mouth gaping and eyes widen, a single finger held up, pointing towards the trio. Ricchan tried to suppress his giggles with his hand seeing Yokozawa's funny expression. Hell, Takano himself wanted to laugh out loud!

"Calm down. Let me explain." Takano slowly approached his friend, as if approaching a wild bear. (Wait, he is a bear XD) Yokozawa quickly recovered from his hilariously shocked facade and looked back and forth between Takano and Ritsu. "Am I dreaming?" Yokozawa asked, not really sure what type of tone to use in his voice. Takano shook his head and answered. "No. You're awake and everything is real."

Yokozawa nodded slowly, A signal for him to continue. But even before Takano could continue, Yokozawa interrupted him. "He's Onodera's twin, isn't he?! Haha!" Yokozawa, still under the spell of exhaustion, sleepiness and the few bottles of beers he consumed at the Kirishima household, let out a breathy chuckle. Ritsu laughed along a little, if Yokozawa brought that up, he might as well go with it. Ritsu was about to speak up but he was interrupted by a calm voice.

"No, they're actually Ritsu's younger selves who time travelled into our timeline because Ritsu acts like a stubborn bit- puppy." Takano said out bluntly, careful to watch his tongue in front of Ricchan. Ritsu, on the other hand, choked on his own spit.

"Fuzakenna!" Yokozawa stood up, enraged, to confront his friend who was always messing around.

"I'm not lying. It's the truth. Isn't that right, Ritsu-kun?" Takano asked his Kohai, a gentle smile on his face.

And with that look, do you really expect Oda to say any other response other than the one we all are expecting?

Nope! Onodera Ritsu, 15, will always be on his senpai's side!

With tinted cheeks, Oda nodded shyly. "Hai, Saga-Senpai.."

 _Saga-Senpai?!_ Yokozawa stared at the teen boy, one eye twitching seeing the gaynes- softness! of the boy. Takano just smiled while Ritsu questioned the universe what kind of sick disease did he exactly had in his teenage years.

With quick steps, Ricchan presented himself in front of Yokozawa and bowed. "Hajimemashite! Onodera Ritsu desu! Thank you so much for taking care of Takano Onisan and Ritsu Onisan!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! Onodera Ritsu, 5 years old, alias Ricchan, has officially made a place for himself inside Yokozawa's heart!

Yokozawa was a bit stunned when the little boy came out of no where and introduced himself like a little angel, but Yokozawa had a feeling that he would like this child.

"Kochira Koso." Yokozawa wasn't actually sure how to extend the conversation nor how to act in the situation he was in.

"H-Hajimemashite!..O-Onodera R-Ri-Ritsu desu..! Y-Yoroshiku o-onegai shimasu.." A stuttering voice made Yokozawa look up at the teen who was the that screamed at him earlier. He looked exactly like Onodera, just younger if you look very closely.

"Mh." Yokozawa just gave a curt nod.

After that everything got extremely awkward. The air thickened instantly, a knife would might break if it tried to cut through it. It's not everyday you pass out from seeing three identical looking people, wake up and are told they are time travelers. The atmosphere was just a thick batter of awkwardness, confusion and more awkwardness.

"This is awkward."

 _Takano you blunt motherfucker!_

Yokozawa rubbed his temples in annoyance and looked down at his watch. "I think I should be going home."

"Don't pass out on the street."

"I won't!" Yokozawa glared at Takano before he gathered his things. Takano walked him to the front door and just as he was about to walk out, he felt a tug on his coat. Looking down he spotted the brown haired child. "Will you come again Yokozawa Onisan?" Ricchan asked, looking up into his blue eyes with his green ones. Yokozawa flashed him one of his rare smiles before ruffling his hair a little.

"Yeah. I will."

The reply made the child smile brightly before nodding. And after that, Yokozawa was out and the door had been closed.

Takano bent down and picked Ricchan up, announcing it was time for bed. He padded inside the living room once again to see Ritsu gathering up his things to leave for the night.

"U-Uh...S-Saga-Senpai...C-Can I ask who that man w-was?" Oda shyly asked, twiddling his fingers behind his back nervously.

"Oh, Yokozawa is my friend from college." Takano replied calmly but it made Oda panick.

"Heh?!" The teen was shocked. The Saga-Senpai he knew was very unsocial and hardly talked with anyone. So it surprised him to know that he actually made a friend. And on the other hand, he felt horrible that he acted like that towards his senpai's friend.

"Sumimasen Saga-Senpai! I didn't know that! I must have behaved so rudely with him!" Oda instantly bowed before Takano, making the said man chuckled. He ran his comparatively large hand through Oda hair and ruffled it.

"Ah it's okay. He looks scary, right?" Takano asked and Oda nodded with a bright blush. "Don't worry, he's actually a really nice person once you get to know him. He's like a grumpy bear." The three of them shared a laugh at this, exchanging their views on how Yokozawa actually really did look like a bear. While on the other hand, envious green eyes stared at the teen before the owner of those eyes walked up towards the said teen and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Ritsu-Kun, it's getting late." Ritsu basically dragged Oda out of Takano's apartment and into his.

Ritsu didn't know what suddenly happened to him but he knew he didn't like the feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

OHAYO guys! It's me author chan! Yes I know I haven't updated in two months? SUMIMASEN!

But hey I updated now so I'm sure you guys can forgive me! (^-^) sorry for the short chapter but I'll be releasing another chapter tomorrow or so. As always, thank you so much for reading my story. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Review, it encourages me to write

I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

It had been a few days since Yokozawa found out about Takano and Onodera's situation and no matter how much he questions his own self, he had accepted it, which was completely absurd because he didn't even think how time traveling was possible. It was either excessive work or Kirishima's affectionate assaults that were seriously messing his head up. But either way he found himself going over some evenings when Takano and Onodera had late shifts, bringing sweets and other confectioneries for the youngest Onodera whom he came to adore.

Takano was very grateful for his friend's help, Ricchan loved his visits while on the other hand Onodera and Oda felt dreaded.

And speaking of Onoderas, like we always do because this story _is_ about Onoderas, the youngest Onodera and the eldest Onodera were on the magical journey through the wondrous halls of the pages of dreamy tales! or in Onodera's perspective, the book store.

It was Sunday, a day where Onodera was free from the clutches of Emerald. Work from Emerald didn't latch onto him so he was partially tension free that day, unlike his boss Takano. Onodera was glad that Takano wasn't there to bother him. But a suspicion lingered in Onodera's mind. Wasn't god being a little _too_ nice to him on that day? Usually it was Onodera who would would always have to face trouble but today he was off the hook from everything, which seemed odd but nevertheless he wasn't a sinner so he too could enjoy some mercy.

Rather than the small little book stores Onodera visits occasionally, he along with Ricchan were in Bunkenikiya, the largest book store in Tokyo (I made it up, don't judge me XD). It was more like a book mall. It had been a while since Onodera got a taste of real fine literature so being driven by his passion, Onodera thought about visiting the said place. He brought Ricchan along because the child had become bored sitting at home and because he literally was Ritsu Onodera, the young child also loved books to a great extend. Onodera had offered Oda to come along but the teenager said he wanted to stay home. A part of Onodera knew the reason behind it was to be with Takano. Setting aside his irritation, Onodera continued on with his journey.

"This place is so big Onodera Onisan!" Ricchan exclaimed as he turned his head in all directions and absorbed the area with his excited glimmering green eyes. His little hand was safely holding onto Onodera's comparatively bigger hand as the pair walked through the huge store. Onodera smiled and nodded. "It is." The older Onodera's equally green eyes scanned the place, many of Usami Akihiko's books that were edited by him fell in his line of vision which made him smile a bit. The walls, shelves, everywhere he looked beautiful works of literature were decorated neatly, which made a pleasant feeling flutter in his heart. Onodera had a feeling that he might just go on a book buying binge.

The two walked around some more, passing a good amount of people crowding the store, looking at different books irrespective of it's genre. One book caught Onodera's attention which made the twenty five year old brunette walk over to the shelf where the book was to examine it. He picked up the hardcover book in his hand, bringing it closer to his face to inspect the words written on the cover. Onodera instantly felt a good feeling about the book, also liking the title and the cover image. Interest sparked within him as he turn it around and read the description of the novel.

Feeling satisfied with the book, Ritsu decided that he would purchase it. A smile appeared on his usual tired face as he turned to look at Ricchan.

"Alright, I'm gonna take this one, is there any thing you pi-"

Ritsu stopped mid sentence as his eyes went wide seeing the absence of the little boy by his side. Ritsu instantly placed the book back in it's original place and started wildly twisting and turning his head around, trying to find Ricchan in the crowd. "Ricchan?!" Ritsu's voice was laced with worry as he shouted the boy's nickname, his legs on autopilot, speed increasing with every step he took until he was running around.

"Ricchan!"

* * *

On the other hand, Ricchan, after standing beside Onodera for a long time, got tired and bored. But when the little boy looked up at a certain direction, a book sparked his interest as his green eyes lit up in joy. His Onodera Onisan did say that he could buy any book he liked. So being driven by excitement, the little boy ran off to the direction where light blue colored books were arranged.

Ricchan's original plan was to grab the book and go back to Onodera to show it to him, but after standing on his tip toes and taking the book from the shelf, Ricchan turned around to see the path he came from had vanished from view because of the population of the store.

Clutching the book close to his chest, Ricchan looked around the place, little beads of tears appearing in his green eyes as his tiny lip quivered a bit. He couldn't even properly look around with people way taller than him blocking most of his view. Ricchan started running, easily slipping through the crowd with his small structure.

Ricchan was feeling scared, his little heart beating faster with each passing minute. He tried to go back to the spot where he thought was the right place but there were no signs of Onodera there. But Ricchan didn't stop, he still kept running. But his little legs soon got tired and they wobbled from exhaustion which made him run unsteadily. That resulted in him crashing with a pair of legs.

Ricchan stumbled back from the impact, squeezing his eyes shut, his body recovering from the blow. Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal emerald green like orbs and traveled them upwards to look at the person who he had crashed into. A woman came into his view. Ricchan didn't know why but he felt like he knew the woman. She had light brown hair, styled into a bun, that was similar to his except it was decorated with some gray strands. Face also showing some signs of wrinkles, face structure similar to the young boy's. Behind her stood a man who looked equally old as her, his hair was a darker shade of brown but his bright emerald green eyes complimented it very nicely.

Along with the woman, the man too looked familiar to Ricchan.

While Ricchan had doubts and confusion, the woman's eyes widened in shock. Her hand came up to her mouth as a light gasp left her lips.

Onodera Rika, wife of Onodera Hiroshi and mother of Onodera Ritsu, couldn't believe her eyes. This had to be a dream, or else there was no way in reality she was seeing her five year old son again after twenty years. She turned her head around to look at her husband who looked surprise as well. "Hiroshi..."

Rika turned her head back and forth between Ricchan and Hiroshi.

"You're seeing this too right..? It's Ritsu...!" Rika whisper yelled out, unable to remove the tone of disbelief in her voice.

Onodera Hiroshi was indeed looking with wide eyes at the little boy who resembled his son greatly but his feelings fell dull in comparison to his wife's motherly affections. But rather his brain worked more than his heart.

"Rika...that's not Ritsu.." The man spoke with a calm voice, denying his eyes because his brain reminded him that it cannot be true. His son, Onodera Ritsu, was a a 25 year old man. Even if this boy looks like Ritsu, it can't be him.

"But Hiroshi! Can't you see! It is Ritsu!" Rika's sense of reality lost against her motherly feelings that sprung up when she saw her little child again, not wanting to put any of her logic into the situation.

"Rika! Ritsu is a twenty five year old adult! There is no way that boy is Ritsu!" Hiroshi scolded her wife a bit which eventually brought her back to her senses, a light frown on her lips as she looked down.

While the two adults conversed among themselves, Ricchan stared at them through his tesry green eyes. Unlike Rika and Hiroshi, Ricchan was unable to recognize his parents as he wasn't familiar with their future selves. Ricchan knew that his mother and father were both young.

When Ricchan sniffled to hold back his tears, it caught Rika's attention which made her look down at him. Her heart instantly melted. She knew it couldn't be Ritsu but she couldn't hold in her affection so she knelt down and brought out a tissue from her purse and started to wipe away Ricchan's tears.

"Shh..It's okay don't cry..what's your name?" Rika cooed to the boy and gave him a small smile to calm him down, which eventually worked. Ricchan proceeded to calm down, wiping away the last remaining tears with his tiny fists. As Ricchan was a clever boy, he used the alias that was given to him by Takano.

"Riku..."

"What's wrong Riku? Are you lost?" Rika asked in a gentle voice.

Ricchan nodded. "I can't find my Onisan.." Ricchan started tearing up but Rika was there to instantly pull the boy in a hug. "Shhh it's okay. Hey, do you like this book Riku?" Rika asked with a soft smile as she pointed at the book in Ricchan's hands. Ricchan nodded and looked up at her.

"Come on, let's go buy that book. After that we can go find your Onisan" Rika smiled and stood up and took Ricchan's hand in hers. Hiroshi was a bit surprised seeing her wife's behavior. Recently, she had been acting bitterly, Ritsu's future and other things worrying her deeply. But seeing Ricchan, she felt so much better. She knew that the boy wasn't her Ritsu but because he looked like Ritsu, she could once again cherish the feeling of taking care of a young child. And unknown to Rika, she was taking care of her own child, Ritsu.

* * *

"Ricchan!" Onodera by now was sprinting through the store, face contoured in concern and panic, sweat glistening his body. His brain was not working at all, he didn't know what to do, what to think.

Ritsu stopped running, chest rising up and down rapidly, breathes coming out in huffs. The brown haired man spotted a little boy, instantly recognizing him as Ricchan.

"Riccha!-" Onodera's moment of happiness and relief was punctured when he saw who Ricchan was with. Onodera's eyes widened as he quickly hid behind a bookshelf close by.

 _What are they doing here?!"_ Onodera screamed in his head. Not only was Ricchan near Rika and Hiroshi Onodera, his parents, but also communicating with them.

"Come on, let's go buy that book. After that we can go find your Onisan"

Panic only rose in Onodera as he heard his mother say that. Onodera could only watch as Ricchan happily walked away with them. There was no way in hell Onodera could go there and get Ricchan, his parents, especially his mother, would bring up a storm of questions.

Onodera stood there for some moments, brainstorming for ideas until one hit him. He quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and called the only person who could save him right now, Takano Masamune.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is up! WOOO! I kept my promise guys! I'm sure after you guys read this, you can tell this was inspired by Mother's Day. So yes, this year, on Mother's Day, my mom had work to do so I was alone, I didn't get to spend time with her so yeah I was a little sad. And due to that, this chapter was born! I'm proud and I really want more interaction between Ritsu and Takano and Ritsu's parents in the manga. But we will see about that. I hope you guys like reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review, it helps me and makes me feel motivated to write!

I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

Takano Masamune was sitting on his couch, enjoying the luxury of a day off. Ha, who am I kidding, there is no luxury in the life of Takano Masamune. The reasons being, 1) he worked at Marukawa, 2) He was in the Emerald department, 3) he was the editor in chief of Emerald, 4) god hated him. The list went on and on to be honest but Takano didn't have anytime to go over them as he was drowning in the pile of work that had latched onto him. Takano was sure that if he even went to space, the work from Marukawa would follow him there. There was no escape. Maybe that's what it meant to be an adult. Well at least sex and alcohol were legal as an adult.

Takano's amber eyes stared intently at the manuscript in his hand, a burning cigarette in between his lips and his black framed glasses sat on top of his nose. He had been working for the past one hour yet there was still a hundred hours worth work left. So much for a day off.

But the pile of manuscripts weren't the only thing that annoyed him, the absence of Ritsu had also bothered him a bit. unlike him, the newbie didn't have as much as work as him so he was able to go out for recreational purposes. Ricchan had also tagged along with him, leaving the brunette man to be alone. But Takano wasn't completely alone. There, on the other couch, sat a brown haired teen, a book in his hand that covered his face while he read it.

Oda had declined the offer of joining Onodera, wanting to stay with his senpai. But right now his heart was beating so loudly in the quiet room that he was scared the older man might hear it. Oda was using the book in his hand as an excuse to watch Takano work, his cheeks pink and mind all over the place as he watched the man smoke a cigarette to relief stress, his face contoured in outmost seriousness. It was a normal thing for Takano, he smoked everyday, it had become the most trivial thing in the world. But for the hormonal teen, it was a big deal. Oda had seen him smoke a lot of times but each time he would feel all flustered and shy. In the teenager's perspective, Takano looked hotter when he smoked. So it was only natural that Oda would fangirl in his mind. Which he was doing right now.

Takano on the other didn't pay attention to the boy, he simply kept his concentration on his work. The room was silent except for occasionally noises of some ordinary objects. But suddenly, the sound of Takano's ringtone sliced through the air. Takano grunted in annoyance and fished out his phone from his pocket but seeing the caller ID, his annoyance level went down drastically and a feeling a surprise came over him. Ritsu hardly ever called him, Takano wonder from which direction the sun rose today. Shaking away sarcastically thoughts, Takano pressed answer and held it up to his ear.

"What is it, Ritsu?" Takano said casually. But the reply from the other end wasn't so calm and casual.

"T-Takano-San! Y-You need to come down to Bunkenikiya right now!" Ritsu's panicked voice flooded into Takano's ear, making the brunette man concerned.

"Ritsu, what's wrong?! Did something happened to you?!" Takano's voice rose a little as he stood up from the couch, alerting Oda. The teen watched Takano's calm expression change into a look of worry, his eyebrows furrowing in question.

"Its Ricchan!"

"What happened to him?! Is he okay?!" Takano was yelling by now. His heart was sinking. He could never comprehend the thought of loosing the child. And Takano wasn't an idiot. There was still a high chance that if something happened to Ritsu's past self, it would affect his present self.

"Calm down, he's safe but...uh..I lost him!" Ritsu tried to assure Takano but it didn't work.

"How can he be safe if he's lost!" Takano yelled again. He was scaring both Oda and Ritsu with his yelling now.

"T-Trust me! He is safe! I'll explain everything! Just come quickly!" Ritsu spoke in a hurried voice. Before Takano could say anything, the call was cut off. Takano sighed in worry and anger. He quickly shoved the phone in his pocket before running to his bedroom. He grabbed his necessary things before walking to the genkan.

"A-Ano..S-Saga-Senpai...what's w-wrong...?" Oda stuttered as he watched Takano put his coat and shoes on.

"I'll tell you later, I'm going out now. Take care of yourself and the house, okay? I'll see you later, bye." Takano said and dashed out through the door, leaving a dumbfounded and blushing Oda behind.

All sorts of negative thoughts ran around in Takano's head as he drove his car. It was a good thing Bunkenikiya wasn't too far and there was no traffic jam or Takano would surely have lost it or he should have ran all the way there. He just prayed and hoped that both of his Ritsus were alright.

* * *

The drive was agonizing for Takano, even if he was speeding, it felt like he was going 1 inch per hour. Takano parked his black car in the parking of Bunkenikiya, getting out of his car and slamming the door shut before running inside the huge store. He pulled out his phone and quickly called Ritsu, turning his head in all directions to spot the brunette.

"Hello, Takano-San? Where are you?!" Takano heard Ritsu ask through the phone.

"I'm here in Bunkenikiya, where are you?!"

"Over here!"

Takano heard the answers from two places, one from the phone and other from somewhere around him. Takano turned his head back and spotted the brunette man waving his hand. Ending the call, Takano ran over to Ritsu.

"Where is Ricchan?!" Takano's voice held a tone of demand, his body looked stiff and panicky.

"Calm down. Ricchan is here. I had lost him and I also found him but I couldn't go get him. I don't know why but my parents are here too and they found Ricchan before me. I couldn't just go and get Ricchan in front of them, they will bury me to the ground with questions! That's why I called you!" Ritsu finally explained his situation to Takano. Takano felt the relief run through his veins, calming his body down.

"Oh thank god, I thought something happened to you too." Takano said softly, his tone of his voice so much different from before. It held softness and affection, just like his amber eyes. It made Ritsu blush at the way Takano was looking at him, all calm and lovingly. Takano just wanted to pull the green eyed boy into a hug and kiss him but he knew they were in public. And the main task at hand still wasn't completed yet.

"Where is Ricchan and your parents?" Takano asked Ritsu and he pointed towards a couple who had a young child with them and was walking towards the security.

"Alright." Takano said and sprinted towards them.

* * *

Even after assuring the child, Rika saw the fear and insecurity in Ricchan's eyes, which made her feel bad. So after purchasing the book, Rika had sat down to read it to him. Rika really felt like she was back in the old days again when Ritsu was young. The nostalgia by now was controlling her actions. Even if Hiroshi was feeling the same, he wasn't blinded by the nostalgia, he knew the reality very well yet he didn't have the heart to say anything to his wife, who looked oh so happy spending time with the little boy.

Ricchan too was feeling very much safe and happy being around the older woman, a feeling he got from his mother. He sat beside her and listened happily as she read his choice of book to him.

The two had spent a good amount of time, already reaching the middle part of the story when Hiroshi finally spoke up.

"Rika. You can't just keep him occupied like this, we need to go to the security and find his brother." Hiroshi said. They should have went ages ago but Rika insisted that they calm the little boy down first.

A frown appeared on Rika's lips, brown eyes saddening. In all honesty, it might sound like kidnapping, but Rika wanted to take Ricchan home, take care of him, bring him up just like she did to Ritsu but she knew that was absurd. Rika sighed before looking at Ricchan who looked at her curiously with his green eyes. Rika offered him and smile and pat his head gently.

"Come Riku, let's go and find your Onisan." Rika stood up and helped the get off the chair and held his hand. They started heading for the security.

As they were walking , they suddenly heard a voice yell out from behind them.

"Ricchan!"

Rika turned around to see a tall dark brown haired man running towards them.

"Takano-Onisan!" Rika heard Ricchan yell as the little boy let go off her hand and run toward the approaching man. A feeling of bittersweetness filled Rika as she watched the man pick up the boy and hug him tightly. Rika and Hiroshi walked over to the two and watched as they slowly pulled away.

Takano looked up to see the man and woman whom Ricchan was with. He knew they were Ritsu's parents by their looks. Takano had seen Ritsu's mother once when he visited her in the hospital. But as she was sleeping, she wasn't able to meet Takano. Takano traveled his eyes from Rika to Hiroshi. This was the first time Takano was meeting Ritsu's dad and now he knew that Ritsu looked more like his mother except for the green eyes which he inherited from his father. Takano was also very happy that he was able to meet his future mother and father in law.

Takano stood up and bowed before the couple. "Thank you so much for taking care of Riku for me. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to him." Takano stood up straight and looked at the couple.

"It's fine, it was our duty. Riku is such a nice boy.' Rika said as she smiled at Ricchan. Along with Hiroshi, Takano could also see the nostalgia swirling in her eyes.

"Come on Riku, it's time to go home." Takano said as he looked down at Ricchan.

"Thank you so much, Sayonara."

Both Takano and Ricchan bowed down once more before turning around and walking away. After a little while, the two reached the place where Onodera was hiding.

"Onodera Onisan! There you are!" Ricchan exclaimed happily and hugged his older self.

"Are they gone?" Ritsu asked Takano as he hugged Ricchan back.

"Yeah. Your mom seemed like she got really attached to Ricchan." Takano said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Mite mite! Onodera Onisan, look what that nice obasan bought me!" Ricchan said happily as he held up his blue cover book. Ritsu smiled and patted the child's head.

"Yeah. She is nice."

* * *

Later that day, Takano and the three Onodera's were gathered in Takano's living, Takano finishing his left over work, Ricchan reading his newly gifted book, Oda reading as an excuse to stalk Takano, Ritsu helping Takano.

Ritsu had his concentration on the manuscript handed to him but that concentration was broken when his phone rang. Ritsu grumbled in his mind a little before pulling the communication device out of his pocket and holding it before him.

Ritsu's breath hitched in his throat when he saw the caller ID. His green eyes wide, hands already sweaty from nervousness

"Ah sumimasen, I'm gonna go take this call." Ritsu said as he quickly scurried out of the living room and to the genkan.

Many thoughts raced through Ritsu's mind. What if his mother found out? What would she say? Or maybe she called again to talk about taking over the company and getting married to An.

Ritsu knew he didn't have time to think so he quickly pressed answer and held it up to his ear.

"Hello, Okaasan.?"

Ritsu mentally prepared himself for whatever she had to say, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ah, Ritsu. How are you honey?"

Ritsu opened his eyes and blinked a few times when his mother's sweet sounding voice flooded into his ear. He felt like the sky had fallen on his head. This was like the first time in a while he had heard his mother talk to gently. Usually she would call and annoy him about different things, scolding him if he refused but this time, it was different.

Clearing his throat, Ritsu spoke. "U-Uh..yes, yes I am fine Okaasan. How are you."

"I'm fine. Have you been eating properly and getting enough sleep?" Rika asked her son questioningly with concern lingering in her soft voice.

 _What has gotten into her?!_ Ritsu thought. Now the true answer to her question would make her worry so Ritsu lied. "Yeah, I am. What's with the sudden call?"

Ritsu heard a giggle come from the phone. "Haha, it's really nothing. Today your father and I had gone out and we saw a child who looked exactly like you, can you believe that?" Rika giggled but on the other hand Ritsu sweated in nervousness.

"A-Ahahahah! Y-Yeah! That sounds so weird.!" Ritsu laughed in order to hide his nervousness, which actually failed.

"Yes, he reminded me of you. You were so little and cute when you were young. Now my boy is all grown up. Haha. I missed you so I called to see how you were doing. Everything is fine, right?"

Ritsu could hear the affection in his mother's voice, something that cleared away all nervousness and annoyance, making a pleasant feeling of love and nostalgia swirl in his heart.

"Hai Okaasan, I'm fine."

Rika smiled, even though her son couldn't see it.

"That's nice. I have to go now. Your father also misses you very much. Please try to come home when you have free time"

"I will, mother. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Ritsu was about to end the call when he heard his mother's voice once more.

"Daisukidayo, Ritsu."

Hearing that, Ritsu couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Daisuki desu, Okaasan."


	11. Chapter 11

OHAYO everyone! Once again I will be bringing up our legendary apologizing machine Onodera Ritsu on stage to apologize for me!

Ritsu: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

thank you Ritsu! Yes everyone I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. It's just that I was in a really hectic situation. My uncle died from cancer and without even being a full month my uncle in law died from heart attack. I'm really in an upsetting situation. I even still feel upset and not much lively but I'm doing better.

I finally got time so I wrote this. The idea of this chapter came from one of my readers who posted a review stating this idea so I was like I should write it and boom here it is.

i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow and review, it truly helps me become motivated to write more.

i love you all and stay trashy! Xoxo

* * *

"Achoo!"

A cute little sneeze resonated throughout Takano's apartment. And we all know where the origin of this sneeze is from. It's from the youngest Onodera, who was currently under the weather. It had been two days since Ricchan had fallen sick. At first it wasn't anything serious, just little sneeze and sniffles here and there but yesterday was when things took a turn for the worst. Ricchan's body temperature had went up, his face became bright red, and he kept sneezing. He was instantly brought to the bed, and with the help of a thermometer, it was confirmed that Ricchan had 102 Fahrenheit fever. The night had somehow passed by with Takano and Ritsu there to nurse the boy, both adults worried sick. And when morning came, Takano being Takano, announced without taking anyone's opinion that he was taking Ricchan to the hospital.

So that is why, right now, with Ritsu's help, Takano was getting Ricchan dressed. It was a good thing Takano had bought Ricchan some clothes beforehand. It was true that Takano's expenses had gone up after Oda and Ricchan's arrival but he didn't care. His pay was more than enough to support their two guests. Plus Takano didn't mind working a little harder for Ritsu's younger selves.

"There we go." Takano offered a small smile to the young boy after he had finished wrapping a warm scarf around him. He picked Ricchan up and held him securely in his arms. Takano grabbed his necessary things like wallet and phone and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Let's go." Takano announced, gesturing towards Ritsu. The two adults walked over to the genkan and started putting their shoes on. Oda stood close to them, watching them. Ritsu wouldn't lie but he was feeling kind of embarrassed but he was more worried about Ricchan to pay attention to his own feelings.

"We're off now. Ritsu-Kun, be safe and watch over the house, okay?" Takano turned towards the teenager just in time to see the boy nod.

"H-Hai Saga-Senpai!"

"Ittekimasu."

With that, Takano and Ritsu walked out of the door with Ricchan.

* * *

Takano resisted the urge of wanting to press down harder on the pedal as he drove his car. Ritsu was situated beside him in the passenger with little Ricchan on his lap. The boy's face was flushed red and Takano thanked God that his fever hadn't risen since last night.

Takano kept his amber eyes on the road ahead of him but he couldn't help but peek glances at the two brunettes beside him.

Good thing there wasn't much traffic so they were able to reach the hospital pretty quickly. But the weather wasn't on their side. The sky was already cloudy when Takano was driving but it started to rain slightly when Takano parked his car. It was a good thing Takano always kept an umbrella in his car.

Opening the door and taking the umbrella, Takano got out and held the umbrella over head before walking to the passenger side. He opened the door for Ritsu and the brown haired man got out with Ricchan in his arm. He quickly got under the umbrella to avoid getting wet. The two started to head towards the entrance. There was a bit of pink on Ritsu's cheeks from embarrassment but there is really nothing he could do about it. So he just sucked it up and paid no attention towards it.

They eventually made it inside the building. Takano closed his umbrella and walked over to the reception. He had made an appointment beforehand so they wouldn't have to wait long. Ritsu stood just a little behind Takano, his arms tightly holding onto the little boy while one of his hands secured the scarf around him. His green eyes held worry in them as he gazed at Ricchan's flushed face.

"Come on, let's go." Ritsu looked up to see Takano gesturing him to follow him after he had finished paying at the reception. He nodded and started following the tall man. After walking through some corridors, they stopped in front of one of the many door aligned in the hallway. The nurse knocked on the door and almost immediately came the doctor's reply.

"Come in!"

Getting permission, the nurse twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open for Ritsu and Takano. The nurse held the door open as the two men walked inside. The room looked like any other normal pediatrician's office.

"Good morning, please take a seat."

The doctor smiled gently at the three of them. The two adults also offered a small smile to the doctor to be polite and sat down on the chairs in front of the doctor's desk with Ricchan in Ritsu's lap. After taking a seat, Takano observed the doctor, who seemed very young. He looked about Ritsu's age. 24 or 25 maybe? He also had a massively tall structure. Six feet perhaps. Blueish black hair framed his face, navy blue eyes to compliment it. He wore a brown turtleneck under his white coat.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Nowaki Kusama." The doctor smiled once again and extended his hand towards Takano, who gladly shook it. He didn't extend it towards Ritsu seeing his arms were busy with Ricchan in them but he still offered him a smile.

"And who might this be?" Nowaki smiled gently at the young boy.

"This is Ricchan." Ritsu replied for the little boy.

"Hello Ricchan." Nowaki spoke in a gentle but happy voice to try to make Ricchan comfortable. Even while being sick, Ricchan didn't forget his manners. The boy weakly greeted him back in the most politest way possible in his condition, which widened Nowaki's smile.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Nowaki asked, traveling his blue eyes up to Ritsu. Ritsu turned his head towards Takano to glance at him before looking back towards Nowaki.

"Ricchan has been sick since yesterday, it only got bad last night so we got here first thing in the morning." Ritsu explained as Nowaki nodded, his hand writing away on his prescription pad.

"Hmm, let's check him up a bit."

Nowaki stood up and strode towards Ritsu before picking Ricchan up and setting him down on the examination table. Nowaki reached towards his desk's drawer and pulled out a thermometer.

"Can you open your mouth Ricchan?" Nowaki asked the boy in a gentle tone to which he nodded. Nowaki gingerly placed the thermometer in Ricchan's mouth.

After the thermometer beeped, Nowaki gently took it out and took note of the temperature. He settled it back down on his desk before grabbing the stethoscope around his neck and put the earpiece in and placed the chest piece under Ricchan's breast bone.

"Breathe in for me, will you Ricchan?" Nowaki gently request and the boy complied.

Ricchan started to breathe in and out deeply as Nowaki moved the stethoscope from one location to another. After a while, Nowaki pulled away and picked Ricchan up again and handed him over to Ritsu. He walked back to his desk and sat down before he started writing on the prescription pad. After he finished, he tore the paper off and handed it to Takano.

"It's just a normal fever, there is nothing to worry about. I've prescribed some medicines and also wrote down when to take them. Also make sure to give Ricchan loads of liquid to drink." Nowaki explained as they all stood up.

"Thank you so much ." Both Takano and Ritsu offered their gratitudes.

"You're welcome. Take care. Goodbye!" Nowaki smiled at Ricchan and softly waved his hand.

The two adults turned around and walked out of the door.

Nowaki sat in the silence for a moment as he stared at the door, his mind lost in thoughts.

 _Awh, they are such a nice family. They seem like great lovers and their child is so nice too. I wonder when me and Hiro-san will be like that with our own child._

Nowaki contemplated with a smile on his face before he traveled his eyes towards his left hand that held a silver ring on it's ring finger.

 _Soon._

* * *

Back at the Takano residence, Takano and Ritsu walked side by side after stepping out of the elevator, Ricchan still in Ritsu's arms and this time, a bag of medicines and food occupied Takano's hand.

"W-Well, I'll be going home then.." Ritsu mumbled as he tried to avoid Takano's eyes.

"Ha? What the hell are you talking about, whose going to help take care of Ricchan?!" Takano gave Ritsu an annoyed look, clearly not wanting to deal with his tsundereness at the moment.

"I-I'm very sure you can handle it on your own just fine!" Ritsu defended himself, not wanting to be in this situation with Takano. This was all like they were a married couple with a child! That made Ritsu so embarrassed that his cheeks were pink. Soon the two started bickering like an old couple until a soft voice cut through their slightly heavy conversation.

"Can you please stay for a little bit more Onodera Onisan...?"

This made the two adults halt instantly. Ritsu looked down at the child in his arms who clenched his fists tighter against Ritsu's coat in a way to tell him to not go. Ritsu sighed, giving into his request, and nodded. The child's eyes instantly brightened a bit.

The two started walking again.

They eventually reached Takano's apartment and Takano quickly used his free hand to pull out his spare keys and unlock the door before they all walked in. They instantly detected a weird smell when they entered.

"What the?" Takano thought aloud as he looked.

"W-Waaah! S-Saga-Senpai! Y-You're back!" The brown headed teen burst out from the kitchen after he heard the front door. His appearance looked weird. Takano eyed the teen up and down, he looked like a mess!

With a ladle clutched in his hands, Oda was covered in flour and other splatters of unknown substances on his shirt and face.

"I-I w-was j-just t-trying t-to m-make s-soup f-for R-Ricchan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" While stuttering out his apology, Oda bowed down.

 _Where the hell did he find flour in a soup recipe?_ Takano thought seeing the boy's floury appearance. He truly was hopeless. Takano couldn't help but expel a heavy sigh after he imagined the condition of his kitchen. But even still, he walked over to the boy who kept rambling on and placed a hand on his head.

Oda instantly stopped and stood up straight and looked into Takano's amber eyes that held a gentleness in them. He squeezed his eyes a little when Takano ruffled his brown hair.

"It's fine. Come on, let's go clean up the kitchen first and then we can make the soup together okay?" Takano spoke in a gentle and kind voice which made Oda turn pink.

"H-H-Hai..S-Senpai..."

With an opened mouth and awestrucked eyes, Oda followe Takano into the kitchen like a lost puppy.

All the while Ritsu stared at them, a weird and unknown emotion swirling in his green eyes. He quickly snapped himself out of the daze when they were gone and silently walked over to the couch. He placed Ricchan down on the couch and started to take off his shoes, scarf, coat etc. and yet again he went into another daze while doing so, his eyes glued to Takano's back as he happily cleaned the countertops with Oda.

After a while, Takano sensed a pair of eyes boring into his back and turned around to find Ritsu staring at him with an indescribable look in his eyes. Takano smirked, having a slight idea of what that look could be.

"I thought you were leaving?" Takano spoke out to Ritsu, a smug look on his face.

Ritsu, after snapping out of the daze hearing Takano's voice, instantly went pink.

"O-Of course not! I'm not l-leaving Ricchan!" Ritsu yelled back, trying to hide his inner conflicting feelings.

"Hmm, are you also here to look out for me and Ritsu-kun?" The taunting tone never left Takano's voice.

"N-No! I'm o-only here for Ricchan!" By now Ritsu's cheeks were turning darker.

"Hai, hai, whatever Onodera-sama says." Chuckling, Takano turned around to resume his previous duty.

With a growl, Ritsu snapped his head away from Takano, his fist clenching in anger and embarrassment.

 _T-There is a-absolutely n-no way I-I'm staying h-here for t-them! I d-don't e-even care what they do! I-I'm only here for Ricchan! I'm only here for Ricchan.._

* * *

Give it up for our special guest today, Nowaki! *pops confetti* so Nowaki, do you have anything you want to say to the readers?!

Nowaki: Ohayo Minna-San! I hope you all are doing fine. Actually Author-San there is something I wanna try.

Me: sure, what is it?!

Nowaki: can i try out your outro and the disclaimer?!

Me: sure!

 **Disclaimer** , **I don't own any of the characters, all rights goes to Shungiku Nakamura Sensei Sama! But I do own the story!**

Nowaki: Thank you, I love you all and stay trashy! Xoxo

Hiroki: oi, just who are you saying I love you to? *glares*

Me: **S** ugar **H** oney **I** ced **T** ea! It's Kamijou the devil! Run for your lives!

*destruction noises and horrified screams*

The Nurse in this chapter who no one gives a shit about: We are facing some technical difficulties, please come back after some time for the next chapter. Thank you.

BEEEEEEEEPP


	12. Chapter 12

Ohayo minna-San! How are you guys!? It feels so nice to write again! But I have been literally drowning in studies and continuous exams for the last two months. I got a huge ass important exam coming up in November. I'm getting A in all my subjects except for one. I'm scared! (O.O)! Please pray for me! And this is also a reminder that I might or might not update before November so don't think I died or something. I might sound like an attention whore but really you guys's reviews are what motivates me to write another chapter and puts a smile on my face so keep those reviews coming *sexily winks but fails* so yeah, Thank you guys so much for reading my story and supporting me. It means a lot. So

Dont forget to favorite, follow and review!

I love you all and stay trashy! Xoxo

* * *

After working in the Emerald department of Marukawa Shoten for about a year, Ritsu thought that he had gotten used to its antics and crazy way of working, not to mention the so called weirdo colleagues of his. But damn, was Ritsu wrong.

We all know everyday at Emerald was crazy but today it was just insane. All the work was jumbled up, the authors kept calling in complaining about their problems, the people at the publishing department wouldn't stop calling.

When Ritsu woke up that morning and found out that Takano was not going to work that day because of some personal business with family, Ritsu was kind of ecstatic that he wouldn't have to face Takano all day at work. No boss at work meant no yelling, no yelling meant no pressure and no pressure meant a nice peaceful day at work. But unfortunately, God just really hated Ritsu for some reason.

Rather than how Ritsu imagined the day to be, it was utterly hell. Without Takano, everything seemed disorganized. Yes, there was no yelling and screaming but also due to Takano's absence, Emerald had no one to stand up against those asshole authors who wouldn't stop complaining and get to actual work. No wonder why people say Takano saved Emerald department's ass from drowning.

Unlike Ritsu, everyone else in Emerald seemed to at least be accustomed to the consequences of Takano's absence from previous experiences. But the hellish rush eventually died down after lunch and the rest of the day seemed to have went by without a hitch.

But as we all know, no matter how nice, how dependable, how amazing the boss is, the subordinates are always little shits who want to throw parties because of their boss's absence. The rest of the employees of Emerald were nothing different. So after everyone finished their work at the office, Kisa proposed that they all should go grab some drinks. Because no one was feeling that tired, they all agreed. Ritsu was neutral, he didn't agree or disagree but like in all situations he had no choice and was basically dragged to one of the nearest bars by the group of three.

After a few- okay a shit ton of drinks, the whole gang was wasted expect for goody two shoes boy Ritsu. Even Hatori was drunk as hell! They somehow managed to stop drinking and pay for their drinks properly before getting out of the bar. It was time for them to go their own ways but luck was never on Ritsu's side. The three drunk men, out of nowhere, announced that they wanted to visit Ritsu's house. Ritsu tried to protest but the drunkards were already head towards the direction of his house.

So basically that was the story of how Ritsu ended up in front of his front door with his drunk colleagues. Ritsu kept cursing his fate as he opened the door with his keys, stepping inside after letting his uninvited guests in.

"AWH! Ricchan you have a nice house!" Kisa exclaimed as he clumsily took of his shoes like the rest of them. Both Hatori and Mino nodded their heads in agreement while mumbling under their breaths. By the looks of the three, Ritsu knew that he had to help them sober up a little first before sending them home. A tiny part of Ritsu's brain nagged him saying that if Takano was here, he would have handled the situation with a problem. If that part of Ritsu's head was an actual person, Ritsu would have beaten that person up. Annoyed by his own thoughts, he quickly shooed that voice away and lead his coworkers to his (hopefully clean) living room.

All the males plopped down on the ground, each of them occupying one side of the coffee table. Thankfully, Ritsu's living room was clean, at least he was able to save his hygiene reputation.

As soon as Ritsu saw his coworkers get comfortable then he walked to his kitchen to get water for all of them. He also thought about preparing coffee to help them sober up faster.

Just like Hatori and Mino, Kisa too was just sitting around, his mind in a haze as he looked around the place. But his sightseeing was interrupted when he saw a mop of brown hair at the entrance of the living room. Kisa blinked his eyes before turning his head towards to kitchen area to see that Ritz was still there in the kitchen. Kisa once again turned his attention to the door only to see it avoid of any presence.

Thinking it was his mind playing tricks in his drunken state, Kisa just chuckled under his breath and laid his head back on the couch. But unfortunately, when Kisa looked towards the tv, again the reflection of that same brown headed male was seen in the screen. The black haired male quickly snapped his neck towards the kitchen to see Ritsu still busy with preparing the coffee. This time Kisa travelled his eyes to and fro between the kitchen and the living room entrance a few times, just to be hundred percent sure.

 _Maybe Yukina's sparkly aura is making me go blind._

But what Kisa didn't know was that Hatori on the other hand was experiencing the same problem as him. He too had seen Ritsu twice at the entrance of the living room when clearly Ritsu was in the kitchen taking a long ass time in preparing coffee which was likely to be inedible. But he too had brushed it off thinking something along the lines of-

 _Chiaki's moans must be messing up my brain function._

The two men were able to blame their lover's attractive features for their hallucinations but not the gallons of alcohol they consumed an hour ago.

"Did you two just see Onodera-San at the door now." Mino, after staying quiet for a million years, spoke up. His ever smiley face never faltering. Now both Kisa and Hatori were slightly sure that they were not imagining things. But they still didn't have any proof of what they saw.

After what seemed like eternity, Ritsu finally came back with a tray filled with coffee and cold water, home remedies for sobering up. He placed it on the coffee table in front of them and they all took the glasses of water, mumbling thanks to Ritsu.

"Onodera-san, are you home?"

Just at that moment, the ghost of Kisa, Hatori and Mino's minds appeared right from the door. While the three of them stared at the teenage boy, the teenage boy also stared awkwardly at them. The drunken trio hadn't made that much of noise so Oda didn't get notified of guests so when he heard sounds in the kitchen, he just assumed that his older version was back from work. He didn't expect that Ritsu would bring company. Ritsu on the other hand stood there with in shock and panic as the staring competition went down.

"WAH! RICCHAN! Look! The other version of yourself from the other side of the mirror is here!" Kisa, being his idiot self, yelled out weird nonsense. The alcohol in his system was helping his brain create more weird stuff to say as he started spluttering out more nerdy and weird things.

"One Onodera." While Kisa continued his rambling, Hatori spoke up in a drowsy, sleepy, typical drunk voice, using his index finger to point at Ritsu first then point towards Oda. "One Onodera. Equals to..." Pausing for a moment, Hatori got his phone out and started typing away at it. "Equals to two Onoderas. So there are two Onoderas?"

Ritsu felt his eye twitch at the antics of his coworkers.

 _And Takano-San says I'm a horrible drunk._

"There could be even three Onoderas!" The great philosopher Kisa Shouta spoke loudly as he looked towards Hatori who still seemed to calculate the case.

"Are you home Onodera-Oniisan?" A small voice was heard among the adults as an equally small and cute boy entered into the living room, his green eyes had sleep lingering in them, a small fist rubbing at his right eye, signaling the brown headed child had just woken up.

"I CAN PREDICT THE FUTURE!" Kisa yelled out in excitement as he starting taking his coat and shirt off. Oda's eyes widened as he quickly placed his hand over the youngest Onodera's eyes to protect his innocence.

"O-Oi! K-Kisa-San! N-Nani shite i-iru n-no!" Ritsu yelled out in panic when he saw the dangerously high level of excitement of the revenette.

"Wow, Onodera-San has twin siblings, haha." Mino said smiling while softly clapping his hands.

"No. no. nO. NO! Maybe we all are being deceived here! Maybe! Maybe! There are more than three Ricchans! We could never know! I could be a Ricchan! You could be a Ricchan! Ricchan could be a Ricchan!" Kisa once again started his philosophy as he started pointing at all the people in the room and started accusing them of being Ritsu. Not only pointing but he literally started running and jumping across the room and started touching things.

"This table could be a Ricchan! This glass could be a Ricchan! This floor could be a Ricchan! This couch could be a Ricchan! This wall could be a Ricchan! This tv could be a Ricchan! This lamp post could be a Ricchan!"

"But the lamp post looks like a Takano-San though, hahahaha." When Mino pointed that fact out while clapping, only then did everyone notice that indeed, the brunette editor in chief of Emerald was present in the room.

"KWAGHAJGAEED-TAKANO-SAN!" The thirty year old man jumped back screaming when he saw that the lamp post that he was hugging was actually his boss, who looked pretty angry and annoyed.

"W-Wha-Wha-What are you d-doing here Takano-San?!" Ritsu stuttered out with wide eyes.

A tick mark appeared on Takano's head along with the classic anime popped vein.

"Shouldn't I be asking that when all of you are in **_MY_** house!?"

"WAAAAAH?!" The four Emerald employees yelled out in sync.

 _I knew it was impossible for my house to be this clean!_ Ritsu screamed in his mind as he slammed his head on the wall multiple times in his mind.

"Now I'd appreciate it if you all leave and not cause any more commotions." Takano spoke in a stern voice as he crossed his arms over his chest. The four guests quickly started collecting their belongings before apologizing to their boss on the way out.

"The one time I give spare keys to Ritsu." Takano grumbled under his breath while rubbing his temples. When he looked up he noticed that two people were still present in the room. Make that a person and a statue.

Oda stood there frozen with his eyes still wide and a giant blush on his face, the effects of seeing Kisa's nicely toned body still in full swing, while little Ritsu still stood there with the boy's hand over his eyes, polite enough to not complain one bit.

Takano could only sigh and facepalm.

* * *

Getting up next morning was hell for Ritsu even though he didn't drink that much.

But enough to mess up your own apartment with Takano-san's

Now Ritsu really wanted to punch his brain.

Another yawn left Ritsu's mouth, that one being the nth time, as he walked down the corridors that lead to the Emerald cubicle, one rest resting against his upset stomach. He could only imagine how bad the others condition would be.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu..." Ritsu said in a sleepy voice as he walked into the Emerald department in zombie mode.

" ﾟ･:*:･ﾟ ,｡ﾟ･:*:･ ｡＼（＾○＾) Ohayo Onodera-Kun!（＾○＾)／ ｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･ﾟ "

"(⊙‿⊙) *blink* *blink*"

It took Ritsu several seconds to register the situation. Everyone in the Emerald department was looking fresh,, energetic,charming and handsome just like they do at the beginning of the cycle. No one could tell that these idiots were drunk off their asses just last night! Ritsu was the only one who looked tired. Ritsu dropped his head and sighed. Life was not fair at all. With lazy steps, Ritsu dragged himself to his chair, plopped down on it and immediately started working.

"You guys know, i had the strangest dream last night!"

After a little while, Kisa lifted his head and spoke up, grabbing the attention of the Emerald team.

"What was it?"

"I don't remember much but all I know is that I saw three Ricchans and a *whisper* scary* lamp post that looked like Takano-San!"

"Now that you mention it, I think I had a dream where I saw Onodera-San had twin siblings." Mino gave his own statement and was quickly followed by Hatori. "Me too, I also saw three Onoderas in my dream."

"I think I know what this means." Kisa's spoke suddenly got serious as he turned to look at Ritsu. The sudoriparous glands on Ritsu's skin started working as a thin layer of sweat began forming on his forehead due to nervousness.

"It means that we are seeing Ricchan's face too much! No offense Ricchan but we need a break from you." Kisa said while a smile appeared on his young face, the sounds of agreements were heard from Mino and Hatori, not to mention a snicker from Takano.

A tick formed on Ritsu's head as he hung his head once again and let out a sigh.

 _Life is so difficult for an uke- waIT I MEAN AN OTOKO!_


	13. Chapter 13

Shitty angst all the wayy! Woo! Ohayo Minna-sama! Author-San here! So yes, a new update! Reader: Finally.. Me: *throws shoe at them* Shut up random person! So yes! All these past updates were funny, fluff filled and sweet but we all need some angst every once in a while. But to be honest, I'm really not satisfied with this update because I believe it's not good enough but there is nothing I can do because I have no free time. I have this huge ass super important life or death exam on November 1st, I should be studying my ass off all the time but me being lazy am taking some breaks. So I just want to say that this might be the last update before November 20. Maybe, maybeee I will do one more update but I'm not sure so yes I hope you guys understand, I wouldn't have even written this chapter but thinking of all of you who love this story, I wrote it quickly. So I hope you guys like this chapter, don't forget to review on it, it helps me a lot and motivates me very much! Plus also pray for me so I do good on the exam!

I love yall so much! Stay trashy! Xoxo

* * *

Ritsu once again found himself sitting in the car that belonged to his boss but this time without the said man. Yet, Ritsu knew that his bonding time with solitude and silence was short lived because it was only a matter of time before the bespectacled man and the green eyed child arrived.

Ritsu looked out the window to see if he could spot the duo but the car was parked in such a place he could not see the entrance of the supermarket. Letting out a sigh, he leaned back and continued fiddling with the hem of his shirt. It was getting boring for the 25 year old male to sit alone in the car but he really couldn't stay any longer with Takano, especially with Ricchan along. You see, Takano decided to go grocery shopping because of the lack of ingredients in his cabinets. He dragged Ritsu along using the excuse that he needed help with the bags and little Ricchan decided to tag along. Takano was getting the needed things like any normal person would and Ricchan was gazing with awe at the huge aisles, never having seen them because his family servants did all the shopping and what not. Ritsu on the other hand was acting weird. While the other man was oblivious, Ritsu noticed the stares people were giving them, no it was not filled with hate or disgust, rather people were basically secretly awing at Ricchan and how the three looked like a 'family'. It was getting unbearable for Ritsu's cheeks so he told Takano that his stomach was hurting as an excuse so he could get back to the car. The brown haired man received a snarky remark from Takano but was successful in getting the car keys. Any type of insult was better compared to the public embarrassment and red cheeks. But now Ritsu could not deny the fact that being confined in the nonmotile vehicle was not great either.

After another decade, which was actually just ten minutes, Ritsu's body was itching with annoyance and he lost the ability to stay put anymore. The impatient man's hand went to grab at the handle to open to car door in order to get out but his green eyes, which were faster than his hand, spotted two familiar figures in the distance. With a sigh, Ritsu was about to resume his previous position but he paused mid way and scrunched his face a little when he noticed something odd outside the window.

Takano and Ricchan's distant figures were not actually moving, rather they stood still in front of a another figure, a more elder and feminine one. Ritsu tried to make out as much features of the woman he possibly could (as much his eyes let him from his distance). She seemed to be a woman in her late forties, her slick coffee colored hair was let down and it seemed to reach her shoulders, she wore a light colored skirt and also a light colored cardigan, Ritsu really couldn't identify the exact colors of her outfit. From Ritsu's perspective, it looked like Takano was engaged in a conversation with the lady but by the looks of the brunette man's body movements, it almost seemed like they were arguing...

* * *

It didn't take that long for Takano to finish getting all the necessary house supplies after Ritsu scurried out of the supermarket, maybe ten or fifteen minutes at max, Takano wasn't so sure about the time but what Takano was sure about was that he was able to buy Ricchan a nice little kids picture book without delaying too much. From what Takano knew, all Ritsu read during childhood was literature books so Takano thought that Ritsu's childhood self deserves to enjoy the innocent books filled with cute pictures that are more age appropriate. And from the excited look on Ricchan's face as the two walked back to the car while Ricchan's little hand was securely grasped by Takano's larger (yaoi XD) hand, he knew the little boy loved the unexpected gift.

Takano spotted his black car after a bit of walking, each step leading closer to the vehicle. Takano didn't know why but it felt like a race to him, like he needed to hurry to his car, maybe it felt like that because Ritsu was the prize. Takano had almost reached his goal but a voice had him freeze in his track.

"Masamune? Is that you?"

The voice rang in Takano's ears harshly, bringing back some unpleasant memories. That was the voice he heard yelling and screaming countless times, be it day or night. A voice that he yearned to hear praises from but eventually became a voice he learned to dread. The voice had the power to light up Takano's face with surprise and shock and also twist it into a look of distaste. Takano knew he had to face the person; so, using all his inner strength, Takano turned around and looked at the person with the exact genetically identical face as him but with more signs of age and femininity, better known as Kotoko Takano, his mother.

A feeling of bitter nostalgia flooded Takano's brain as he took in Kotoko's facial features in. It indeed has been long since the brunette man had seen the woman as she was too busy with her own happy family.

Even if Takano wasn't very fond of Kotoko, he would have at least greeted her warmly if her approach after so many years was gentle. But no, she still had that indifferent and judging look. It annoyed the editor in chief.

"It is you! It has been so long! You haven't visited us in years! What are you keeping yourself busy with?! Have you been able to get a job?" Kotoko instantly bombarded Takano with questions and it was successful in pissing the said man off.

You would have thought that a reunion between a mother and a son after maybe 4 to 5 years would be more heartwarming but in this case, it didn't even go close. It looked more like an old lady lecturing some unknown guy. Yet Kotoko didn't stop speaking, she continued her almost one sided conversation as Takano zoned out on her words but it was actually way harder than it sounded. Takano could feel his anger meter going up yet he still kept quiet as Kotoko kept rambling on.

"You could have at least called! You have become completely detached from u-" Kotoko paused when her brown eyes fell on Ricchan who had hidden himself behind Takano from the fear of the stranger.

"Is this your child, Masamune? You have gotten married?! Why haven't you told us anything?!" Kotoko asked loudly, assuming at first sight that the child was Takano's offspring due to the fact Takano wasn't good around kids, he pretty much dislikes them. So when Kotoko saw their intimacy, she figured it had to be his son. But what she didn't know was that was the last button she had to push to trigger the man.

"-ver care..."

"What?" Kotoko asked when she heard Takano mumble something, his face turned away a little, his dark brown bangs covering his Amber eyes.

"DID YOU EVER CARE ABOUT THESE THINGS BEFORE?!"

Takano's shout stunned not only the woman but also the really didn't want to start a riot here. He really didn't want to spill all the cooped up emotions inside his heart that had been hidden so deep that he himself wasn't aware of it. He didn't want to express his sorrows here at a damn parking lot, especially not in front of Ricchan. But he could feel the gates of his heart opening and the fires of sorrows flooding out.

"You didn't give a damn about what happened to me when I was a teenager! Why do fucking care now huh?! You were too busy with your job to even know if I ate or not! When I went off to college, you didn't even bother to call me even once! So don't even try to pretend after so many years, okay! I'm just a disgrace as a son to you anyways! So it's better if you just live happily with your new family and cut all ties with me! I'm perfectly fine on my own! Come on Ricchan, let's go."

With a gentle tug at Ricchan's hand, Takano speed walked away from the wide eyed woman and headed towards his car with a scared Ricchan by his side. Subsiding his anger difficulty, he ushered Ricchan to Ritsu's side where the brown haired man quickly brought the child into his laps. Takano yanked his car door open and got inside before roughly slamming the door close. Ritsu's green eyes were a little wide from Takano's sudden wrath yet he kept silent and just hugged the child who sat in his lap tighter.

After starting the car, Takano slammed his foot down on gas pedal and sped his way out of the parking lot. Soon, Takano was driving down the smooth roads of Tokyo. He was trying his best to not let the rage get to his head but he really couldn't help his angry expression or the death grip on the steering wheel.

The two Onoderas could only watch the older man, the younger one with a sad face and the older one with a curious and worried face.


	14. Chapter 14

Ohayo minna-San! I'm not dead btw. ANYWAYS! A new update woo *throws confetti* don't we all just love updates? We also love when we are free and we can do whatever we want when our exams are over! WOOO! So yes I'm now hyaku pasento flree! (Tries to speak Japanese, fails miserably) which means...MORE UPDATES WOOO! *throws confetti at your face* but don't expect too much because author San need a vacation too you know *dodges a shoe thrown by reader* so yes I hope you guys like this update. I tried to portray Takano's mom as a nice person but we all know she wasn't that nice but she can't be all bad right? But still I highly believe I should be Takano's mother because he is my bae b boy #ishouldtotallyadopttakano #voteauthorsanastakanosmom

ANYWAYS I hope you guys enjoy this update, I updated as quickly as I could because I know a lot of you are excited for this and it makes me so happy that so many of you love this story. It means the world to me when you all vote it and leave comments. It makes my day and motivates me to write. So from now on I'll try my best to update quickly and I hope all of you will also continue to support this story and also my works.

So

Don't forget to Favorite, Comment and Follow!

I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

It had been a few days since that day and even if Takano and Ricchan were able to forget about that incident, Ritsu wasn't able to forget about that look on Takano's face. That angry expression mixed with distress and sorrow with hints of pain. Ritsu could almost see the invisible tears running down the brunette man's cheeks.

Even if Ritsu's exterior emotions tried to brush it off, the strong feelings hidden deep in his heart did not let him sleep at night. He couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how much he mentally argued with his brain. His train of thoughts always somehow went back to thinking about Takano. He would internally question himself all the time.

What happened that made Takano-San so upset?

Yet there was no answer to his frequently asked question. Ritsu didn't want to seem nosey so he didn't play the detective game. He just stayed in his place, crumbling slowly inside from overthinking while his stubbornness painted an attitude of indifference on his exterior.

And once again, Takano wowed him with his extraordinary abilities. Not only does the editor in chief show an excellent example of confidence and leadership in the workplace, but he also maintains those aspects and more in his personal life. Unlike other people, jealousy did not occur in Ritsu, rather a sense of admiration grew in him which he desperately tried to deny. Yet those kind of feelings sometimes overpower his persistence and show through. Just like today, all the Onoderas and Takano were present in Takano's apartment, eating breakfast together, much to Ritsu's dismay. But subconsciously Ritsu paid no heed to his consternation, he was too hypnotized by Takano's jovial mood as he conversed normally with everyone, maybe he looked a bit too happy. Ritsu's stare had been basically glued to Takano's face but the strong connection had quickly been broken when Takano had noticed and made a snarky comment which had left an embarrassed Ritsu. With red cheeks, Yet Ritsu's instincts told him something was out of place yet the brown haired male failed to put his finger on it. The thing that annoys him the most is how he's overthinking about it.

That is why Ritsu is currently mentally scolding himself as he stood in the descending elevator. Ritsu had a day off from work today, which sounds extremely impossible and more like a joke. Ritsu assumed it had to be a miracle from god or maybe even the devil because God sure hates Ritsu enough to put him in complicated situations which are pretty much unsolvable. In all honesty, Ritsu still can't comprehend the fact he has a day off without it being the weekend. Ritsu can believe in time traveling and can pretty much normally accept the fact that his two younger selves from the past somehow magically appear and are currently living with him, Ritsu can believe that, no problem. But a day off from work during the week? Nah ah, that shit ain't real.

But still Ritsu was very glad for this opportunity. He actually wanted to celebrate this day by throwing a party, buying a car and sacrificing a goat (maybe even confess his undying love for Takano) but he just stuck with sleeping in a bit late. The brown haired man would have stayed in bed all day but his grumbling stomach had forced him out of bed and made him scavenge for food. Because of his horrible luck (and also lazy self), there were literally zero contents in his fridge.

So he threw the nearest articles of clothings on and headed out the door with his trusty wallet. And that was the backstory of why Ritsu was currently headed towards the convenient store.

' _Ding'_

Ritsu's train of trifling thoughts broke and he traveled his green eyes upwards when the elevator signaled that it had reached the ground floor. The metal doors opened revealing the semi busy lobby of the apartment. Ritsu stepped out of the elevator and started taking steps, the soles of his shoes caressing the carpet below him. Ritsu once again got occupied with his thoughts as his brain automatically put his body into autopilot.

But that really wasn't the smartest thing to do when Ritsu knew he had the worst luck in the entire world.

The first few seconds of his blind stroll went okay but just when he was about to walk out of the entrance, the automatic sliding doors opened and his body crashed into another person's body. Startled by the minor accident, realization instantly flooded into his mind as he looked towards the figure with wide eyes.

"S-Sumimasen!"

Ritsu sprinted into action to help the person, whom he noticed was a woman, stand straight. Though nothing happened to the older woman, Ritsu didn't want to seem impolite or rude. Ritsu maybe jaded but he still had his posh manners.

"Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where i was going!" Ritsu rambled apologies to the woman as she recovered from the slight shock. Ritsu's rambling only stopped when his breath hitched in his throat slightly when the woman finally faced him. Ritsu was sure that he hadn't seen the woman anywhere but somehow she seemed oddly familiar. Her coffee colored hair and amber eyes triggered a nostalgic feeling in Ritsu's mind.

Kotoko would have been annoyed and would have made a rude remark to the young man who had collided with her but after that day, her heart has been filled with melancholy and she lost her confident persona which turned her into a more soft spoken vulnerable person.

Kotoko only gave Ritsu a small smile and shook her head. "It's okay. It's actually my fault, i wasn't looking either..." The older woman's words faded away as she looked downwards.

"I'm very sorry to bother you. Please pardon me." Ritsu bowed respectfully before the woman before he once again continued his journey. But before he could reach the entrance, the woman's stopped him in his tracks.

"Excuse me!" Kotoko called out as she slightly jogged over to Ritsu. Ritsu turned around to once again face the aging woman. This time instead of a gloomy expression, he could see traces of hope.

"Hai?" Ritsu asked, ready to give any sort of assistance to the woman.

"Do you happen to live here?" Asked Kotoko.

"Ah, yes, I do." answered Ritsu.

Kotoko's face lit up slightly as a warmer smile appeared on her lips. "That's a relief! Would you happen to know anyone named Takano Masamune? Does he live here?"

Kotoko's question caught Ritsu off guard as his emerald eyes widened in surprise. His mouth naturally hung open as he became silent to process the information in his head. He blinked rapidly after a few seconds when her words finally settled into his brain.

"T-Takano-San? H-Hai, he does live here. May I know who you are?"

"Ah, I'm Takano Kotoko. I'm his mother. It's nice to meet you mr..?"

"O-Onodera! Onodera Ritsu! I'm Takano-san's neighbor. It's nice to meet you too!" Ritsu introduced himself while bowing after he recovered from the second major shock he received that day. After he straightened up, he finally noticed the major similarities between Takano and Kotoko. No wonder why Ritsu had a deja vu feeling before. Takano was certainly a carbon copy of his mother.

Now that he payed much more attention to this woman, another thought came to his head. Back when he was a teenager, when he used to visit Takano's house, not once did he get the privilege to meet his parents as they were always busy. So it felt kinda weird.

"Have you come here to meet Takano-San? Takano-San is out now but I can take you to his apartm-"

"N-No!...I-It's...okay..I mean..I'm sure he wouldn't want to see me anyways..." Kotoko whispered the last part but it still somehow managed to reach Ritsu's upright ears. Hearing that a small frown formed on Ritsu's lips as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He really wanted to ask why she would think like that or what happened but it would be nosy so instead Ritsu tried confronting the older woman.

"I'm sure that's not gonna happen! I-I mean you hardly ever visit Mrs. Takano so I'm sure Takano-San would be happy to see you!" Ritsu tried to reassure the lady but surprising he didn't fail miserably when he saw a slight somewhat painful smile on her face.

"I wish it was that easy Onodera-San...but things are a little complicated. I-I came here to give this to Masamune...It's beef stew...he..always loved anything with meat, especially this..I hope you would kindly deliver it to him for me.." Kotoko handed the bag that contained Takano's favorite food to Ritsu.

"Thank you so much for your help Onodera-San and also thank you for taking care of Masamune. It was very nice to meet you. I will be going now. Goodbye." Kotoko bowed respectfully once more before turning on her heels and walking out, leaving a stupefied Ritsu behind.

Ritsu stood staring for a while, trying to comprehend everything. His emerald eyes traveled downwards towards the bag in his hand, his fingertips felt tepid, indicating that the meal was nice and warm. He could feel that it was special so without wasting another minute, Ritsu turned around and started walking back to the elevator to deliver this safely to the owner's apartment.

* * *

Evening eventually rolled in and Ritsu wasted his precious free time by reading some of his favorite books while babysitting his younger selves.

Ritsu was absorbed in the book, taking in all the words and its meaning with all his senses. For that reason, the brown haired man didn't notice when the front door opened . He only lifted his head up when he saw the owner of the house in front of him.

"Oh, Takano-San, you're back." Ritsu closed his book before placing it on the coffee table and standing up from the couch.

"You know, if you have so much free time, you could do some work so it won't pile up." Takano's teasing bitter remark made Ritsu's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Well excuse me for having a day off in forever! Geez.." Not feeling energetic, Ritsu dropped the topic quickly so it wouldn't turn into an argument. That only made a victorious smirk form on Takano's lips as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, and your mother visited today."

Hearing that, Takano's body tensed and turned rock solid as his eyes widened. While he stood there frozen, Ritsu walked over to the dinning table and showed Takano his gift.

"And she also gave you this beef stew. Ughh if only my okaasan was this nice once in a while." Ritsu sighed as he shook his head.

None of Ritsu's words entered Takano's ears as he stood frozen in his spot, unable to think. He doesn't know what emotions he should feel. Anger, sadness, vulnerability. He was beyond confused. Unknown to him, A frown appeared on Takano's face.

"Don't forget to call her and thank her! She looked sad for whatever reason and said something like you didn't want to meet her. So if you did something wrong, you should apologize too!" Ritsu unconsciously scolded Takano like a wife would do to husband. If that fact were to be presented to Ritsu, he would go deep red. Takano too would have teased Ritsu if his emotional state was not so complicated.

Ritsu was about to ramble something again when he noticed the sad look on Takano's face which instantly filled his heart with concern.

"A-Are you okay Takano-San..?"

Ritsu soft voice pulled Takano away from his melancholic thoughts. He shook his head softy and smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm okay. By the way, have you eaten yet? Oh who am I kidding, you can't cook."

Now that turned Ritsu's soft kind demeanor into a one of burning rage. A vein popped on his forehead as his fists shook with irritation.

"Haaaaa! For your information I can cook just fine!" Ritsu shouted while glaring at Takano. A hearty laugh left Takano's lips when he saw that his lover fighting spirit was back.

"Says the person who is malnourished. Or should we talk about that time you fainted in front of Isaka-San." Takano smirked mischievously as he saw Ritsu's face go red in embarrassment.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

 _This guy...he's never gonna let me live that down!_


	15. Chapter 15

Ohayo Gozaimasu Minna san! (^０^)ノ *ducks down to dodge a thousand shoes being thrown at me by the readers* I know I know you must be soooo pissed at me for not updating for the last *counts fingers* 5 months? Idk. But hey look on the bright side! ＼(＾▽＾)／there is no bright side (-.-;), so im just gonna go with the good old apology method! I'm sorry! i'm going through a lot of things. You know i'm like a refrigerator with a burst pipe, I'm cool but broken inside. Hah! yes yes i'm trying extremely hard to make memes just as i'm trying super hard to update this story. But i'm still surprised and extremely happy that you guys still support and love this story, it means a lot to me. Thank you all so much for all the amazing comments, please do keep them coming because i'm an arrogant egoistic bitch who needs ass kissing comments to keep herself motivated (˘∀˘)/ - I mean (ノ*°▽°*) *cough* *cough* moving on (^ω^). But really guys all your support really helps me a lot. So

Don't forget to Favorite, Comment and Follow!

I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

Yokozawa's hand instinctively came up to clutch his thick coat tighter when his body gave a slight shiver from the sudden gush of wind in the cold night. The temperature seemed to drop rapidly as the night got darker. It was already about eight and yet it was this cold, Yokozawa could only imagine how cold it would get when the clock strikes midnight.

Like most people, Yokozawa also wanted to take shelter in his house and hide from the bitter cold but a duty was given to him by the editor in chief of Emerald. Because of extra work, Takano had to stay late and finish it properly. It was just the many cons of being an editor in chief. On the other hand, Ritsu was unable to go back home that night because of the sudden news of his mother being hospitalized. The brown haired man instantly rushed out of Marukawa as soon as his shift had ended. By the seriousness of the situation, Ritsu had informed Takano beforehand that he might not be able to attend work for two days.

With both the guardians away, the two young Onoderas were left home alone. Takano felt worried because of that and had kindly asked Yokozawa to accompany them until he returned home. Yokozawa, finally being freed from his work, groaned in annoyance yet still complied to his friend's wishes. Thus from there, Yokozawa's part time babysitting job started.

Yokozawa didn't really have any problem with it as he was already experienced by taking care of Hiyori until her father returned. The problem was that this case was different than that one. He still wasn't sure what was actually happening in the Takano residence. He wasn't sure himself if he actually believed that Onodera's younger selves somehow magically time traveled. But you know what they say, ignorance is bliss.

After a while, Yokozawa found himself standing before an apartment door which was labelled with the numbers 1201. Yokozawa's hand naturally reached up and pressed the doorbell and after a few seconds later, the door opened revealing a slightly nervous brunette teenager.

"Konbanwa.." Oda would have been surprised to see Yokozawa but Takano had informed him beforehand and explained the situation, but it still didn't cease the young boy's nervousness.

Yokozawa replied with a curt nod and walked inside after Oda stepped aside. The older man's muscles relaxed and he let out a soft sigh when warmth enveloped his body. After taking off his coat and shoe and placing them in their respective places, Yokozawa strutted deeper into the house, his final destination being the living room.

Oda followed him without a sound, his footsteps soft and timid. After they had reached the living room, Oda cleared his throat to speak up but Yokozawa beat him to it.

"Where is the little one?" Yokozawa casually asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch, his hand loosening his tie. Oda flinched slightly, still not use to Yokozawa's rough voice. "He's asleep.." Oda replied softly before sitting down on the other couch. Yokozawa just hummed with his eyes closed.

The silence between them continued for a few more minutes, which seemed like ages to the brunette teen but didn't bother the tired man much. Oda became a little startled when Yokozawa stood up without any notice and started padding over to the kitchen area. The sound of the fridge opening echoed through the silent house and relieved Oda's curiosity.

Yokozawa came back with three cans of beer in his hand and sat down on the couch once again. All the stress from the entire day started to melt away as the liquid ran down Yokozawa's throat, relaxing his muscles and making his mind hazy. The three cans were empty in no time and four more replaced them immediately.

Unable to bear the thick silence, Oda cleared his throat and prepared himself to make small talk. "Ano..Yokozawa-san, how long have you and Saga-senpai been friends for..?" Oda finally asked the question that had been bothering him from the very beginning, the young lad couldn't help but be curious of their relationship.

"Ha? Masamune? We've been friends from college..." Yokozawa replied before gulping down another can, the alcohol already taking control of his mind.

Oda stayed silent for some moments to process the information before starting again. "H-How was Saga-Senpai back then?" More questions plagued the teen's brain, his mind itching to know about his precious Senpai's life journey.

Yokozawa chuckled a little hearing the questions, the bitter taste of the past filling his mind. "Let me just tell you he was nothing like he is right now. He was a damn fucking mess."

Oda's brows furrowed in confusion and worry. "What do you mean...?"

"Masamune was breaking apart back then. His parents got divorced and he had to go with his mother to her hometown. He was still deeply affected by his personal troubles, he started drinking, not to mention the fact you going to England screwed him up. He became promiscuous. We even dated for some time but it really didn't work out." Yokozawa finished his sentence with another sip from his nth can of beer, his words had already begun to slur just a tiny bit. Even though Yokozawa could hold his liquor perfectly, he allowed his mouth to run loose so he could relax further.

But his words had some serious effects on the teen which lead him spiralling into the abyss of confusion, shock and hurt.

Until now, the teen are sure that his older self and Takano were in a stable relationship, if not married. To know the situation was opposite to what he had thought, not to mention the fact the man sitting before him dated his beloved senpai, it broke his fragile adolescent heart.

So many types of emotions swirled through his being, he felt like Takano had cheated on him. There was really no reason to feel that way but who would teach that to Oda's young heart?

So the young Onodera just silently sat there, holding his over dramatic emotions back.

* * *

Sometime had passed but the silence still remained in the room. That was until the sound of the front gate opening flowed into the living room and alerted the two males.

"That must be Takano." Yokozawa announced as he got up from the couch and started gathering his belongings in his arm. The teen only replied with silence. But he still followed Yokozawa out with his head hanging low.

Just as he had finished taking off his shoes, Takano looked up when he heard the sounds of footsteps to see Yokozawa approaching him.

Takano flashed a small smile that had exhaustion written on it from working endlessly to ungodly hours to show appreciation to Yokozawa's help. Yokozawa acknowledged it with a nod. The two adults exchanged a small conversation but it was all white noise to the teen who stood a few feet away.

Takano quickly bid farewell to his friend before closing the door and walking inside. On the journey to his bedroom, he came across Oda standing motionlessly at a corner. Takano's brow naturally lifted up in confusion and he changed his route to approach the boy.

"Why are you still awake? You should have been asleep hours ago." Takano said after taking a glance at his watch. But no reply came from the teen. He just kept his head down with his bang's covering his eyes. Takano found it a bit odd that the usually excited teen was this quiet.

"Were you and Yokozawa chatting?" Takano asked in order to start a small conversation but just like before the teen stayed silent. Confusion started to bubble up inside Takano at Oda's strange behavior.

"Hey, What's wr-" Takano started to ask Oda what was wrong but then he noticed a drop of liquid trickle down the boy's cheek.

"Ritsu?!" Takano shouted in surprise with dilated brown eyes and reached forward to grasp the boy's shoulder but was harshly rejected when Oda swatted his hands away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Oda's distressed cry shocked Takano and made him take a step back. When Oda lifted his head, his tear stained flushed face mangled Takano's heart.

"Don't touch me..." Oda lowered his tone but his tears still rained down his cheeks like a waterfall. Takano was shocked and hurt just as much as Oda himself from his sudden outburst.

Takano took timid steps towards the boy and gently embraced the quivering teen in his arms in hopes to calm him down.

"Ritsu...Ritsu..What's wrong..Why are you crying? What happened?.." Takano spoke in a hushed voice.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Oda's scream was once again heard throughout the house and Takano felt himself being pushed back before Takano felt a feeling, a feeling which he hadn't felt since the last ten years. Takano felt like he had gone back in time, the same pain, both emotional and physical, which was inflicted by the same person. Everything was the same only the surroundings and Takano's age was different. As Takano fell to the floor, Oda dashed out of the apartment through the front gate. Takano stared wide eyed as a scream ripped through his throat.

"RITSU!"


	16. Chapter 16

Yo yo yo! It's ya girl author-San! How are you all doing?! Im doing fine also! Hahahaha like I'm totally not sleep deprived or anything like that pfft! Completely healthy- (dies of fatigue)

But enough of shitting around. Chapter 16 huh? This story is basically the only story I've written so far that's so long. I feel pretty good about myself. But seriously it wasn't possible without you guys' support and appreciation. I love all the comments you guys leave here, it really means a lot. I'm trying very hard to finish this story because a lot of you have liked it and it's my first story that has gotten so much positive reviews. It makes me really happy. Two months ago I had completely lost interest in writing but I'm back on track I guess. Please do forgive me for being lazy and updating so slow. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't forget to Favorite, Review and Follow!

I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

Takano stayed on the floor for a few seconds, his brain unable to comprehend the current situation. His brown eyes were still dilated as he looked towards his slightly throbbing arm. His finger tips trailed up and touched the abused portion of his upper arm, his mind filling with more surprise and confusion.

Did..

Did Ritsu just round house kick him?

The fact surprised Takano immensely. The last time he ever got kicked like that when he was in high school and apparently also by the same person. Takano never dreamt that he would relive such an experience once again. And damn, for a skinny teenager, Ritsu's kick was good. To be honest, Takano would have felt kinda embarrassed for being an adult and getting kicked by a teen if it weren't for the current situation he was in.

"Shit! Ritsu!"

Takano suddenly remember that Oda had ran out of the apartment. Concern replaced all sorts of surprise and embarrassment within Takano as the older man jumped to his feet and dashed out of the apartment, but not before locking it to ensure the safety of the youngest child who still remained asleep in the apartment.

Takano didn't even bother to look at the elevator, he instantly headed for the stairs. He skipped one or two steps in order to reach the end faster, the thought of him accidentally falling or anything never once coming to his mind. The only thing that circled his mind was Oda and his safety.

Thankfully, Takano reached the end of the stairs without any problem but that wasn't the end of his journey. When the brunette man entered the lobby, he saw no signs of the teen. It was pretty late so basically no one was present in the lobby. Which meant that Oda had ran out through the entrance and into the cold night.

Takano ran out into the streets as soon as that thought crossed his mind. Oda was just a kid, it was very late and he was not even from this time line. The thought of Oda wandering the streets at night without any supervision unnerved him, no matter how safe Japan was. Plus the anxiety his former seventeen year old felt ten years back was now coursing through his veins once again. The chronic panic and stress he felt back then when he let Ritsu slip through his fingers was returning. The trauma inside him was waking up. Takano didn't know what to do, he felt lost. A sheer layer of sweat formed on his forehead as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 _What if I lose him again?_

Takano felt like he was replaying that exact moment from ten years ago. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse. A blessing because he might be able to change what happened or a curse because he might have to live through all those dark times all over again.

Takano was seriously panicking, the adrenaline rushing through his veins went straight to his legs which helped him run faster. Takano ran his hand through his hair, tugging at the brown locks to relieve some stress. Oda couldn't have gone far in such a short amount of time. Takano reassured himself by chanting that in his head.

And thankfully, Takano's wish came true when he heard sobbing. The sound of weeping wasn't that loud but Takano was on high alert thus his ears picked up the quiet whimpers, plus the silence of the night helped resonate Oda's cries.

Takano's feet instinctively followed the sound which lead him into an alley. After walking for a few seconds, the silhouette of a person's curled up figure appeared before Takano's eyes. The light from a nearby lamppost illuminated some parts of the person's body. Even though Takano was near sighted and basically blind without his glasses, it didn't take him long to identify the figure.

Takano dashed towards Oda and fell to his knees right before the teenager. Without a second thought, he pulled the crying boy into his arms. Oda didn't even bother to struggle. Heck Oda himself didn't even know why he had a break out. Was it because that he found out he and his precious senpai didn't get married? Or that they were actually on bad terms? Or maybe even random teenage hormones? You never know. But what Oda did know was that he was sad.

Takano on the other hand was completely back in time. The only good thing was that he was able to catch Oda unlike ten years ago. He didn't even know what to say to console the teen, his heart had taken the gear and pushed away all logical thinking. His mouth started spilling all the pent up emotions he held for a decade and told Oda everything he wanted to tell him ten years ago before he hastily moved to England.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Takano started by apologizing. Back then, both of them got hurt badly because of a tiny misunderstanding but now that Takano had grown into a mature adult, he gave more priority to the young boy's feelings more than his own. He didn't want Ritsu to feel pain again. He was partly the reason for Ritsu's current character build up. But then again he didn't care how Ritsu changed. He was still his Ritsu. Takano was content as long as Ritsu was happy, he would do anything to protect his happiness, even if he had to carry the burden all on his own.

"I'm sorry for what happened. It wasn't your fault." Takano knew perfectly well that this version of Ritsu knew nothing about the incident which occurred between them, he was free from the scars of the past but Takano felt the need to repent for all the silly mistakes he made as a teenager. Besides he didn't even feel like putting up his ego in front of this child.

Takano kept apologizing repeatedly as he held the weeping boy, his thin shoulders shaking against Takano's calloused hand. With time, Oda eventually calmed down and his cries turned to silent tears which also vanished in a few moments, only leaving read eyes and stain cheeks.

Takano gently pulled Oda away so he could look at his face. By that time, Takano too had calmed down, the proof visible in his slumped and relaxed shoulders. In the few seconds of silence which persisted between them, Takano understood that there was really no reason to bring up the past. The past is gone, it's history. There was no reason to show Oda the ugly side of the truth. Even if Oda went back to his time line, Takano was sure that he'd just relive all those short yet precious moments with Saga Masamune over and over again. But even if he did come to face the pain, Takano believed that he couldn't change the past no matter what. Everything happened for a reason. The only thing he could do now was to make the present better.

"Listen, Ritsu..I know you are upset hearing about the past. I know you're disappointed that things didn't go how you had imagined. But believe me, both you and I had gone through a lot of hardships but still we have somehow ended up together again. Things might not be the best between us but I know that we'll make it through this too. I'm sorry for hurting you, so please forgive the present me and also the me back then." Takano finished his speech by hanging his head down, his bangs covering his face. Takano felt relieved as he was able to confess some of his burdens away.

"S-Sa...Saga-senpai!" Oda wailed out loudly as a fresh batch of tears ran down his face before he hugged Takano tightly which caused the older man's eyes to widened. Takano sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around the boy, relieved to know the tears he shed this time weren't tears of pain.

Takano ran his hand through Oda's chocolate colored hair to calm him down which actually helped. After a while when Takano assured the teen's tears had stopped for good, he gently pulled him back and wiped the remaining tears on his face before giving him a soft smile.

"Let's go back."

Oda replied with a nod and that was the signal for Takano to stand up and help the boy do so as well. Takano softly ruffled Oda's hair before patting the young man's back to encourage him to walk. The pair started walking back to the warmth of Takano's apartment, walking slowly to savor each other's presence and the peaceful silence of the night which seemed much more comforting than before.

* * *

The next morning, Onodera, who had arrived late that night (waay after all the commotion) walked into the living room with a cup of coffee, wishing he could have gotten more hours of sleep. But everything in the world was against him, even the sun, which successfully burned away all the sleep from his eyes with it's glaring rays but not the tiredness.

When the sluggish man walked into the living room, he saw that all the occupants of the house were awake. Oda was sitting on one of the couch, reading a book, Little Ritsu was drawing on a paper with his crayons and lastly Takano was drinking coffee while he worked on some manuscripts.

Onodera would have walked away to get some breakfast for himself but something caught his attention that made his eyes widen a bit.

"Takano-San! What happened to your arm!"

Onodera's shout caught everyone's attention and made them turn to look at what he was pointing. Takano furrowed his brows before looking down at his arm. Indeed there was a shockingly large bluish black bruise there which Takano's half sleeved cotton T shirt failed to hide.

Takano instantly looked towards the cause of the bruise, an annoyed smirk appearing on his lips. Oda instantly got red and hid his face behind the book in his hand.

Takano traveled his gaze back to the older version of his assailant and spoke while taking a sip of his coffee, smirking behind the mug.

"It's nothing. Besides I'm sure _you_ know very well anyways."

The statement just made Onodera more confused, Oda more embarrassed and Takano more amused.


	17. Chapter 17

Ritsu Onodera was annoyed, absolutely annoyed, both at himself and the world and most of all, at Takano. Why you might ask? Well, in all honesty, Ritsu didn't need a valid reason to be annoyed at Takano. Just looking at the brunette man made him feel annoyed and all the lovey dovey pink gushy stuff that he denied to accept. Even though Ritsu was always misbehaving with his boss, recently, Ritsu's temper tantrums and hostility towards Takano had grown significantly, which left the victim confused.

Ritsu knew fully well what was wrong, he knew exactly what was wrong and what the solution was but never in a million years would he ever express it.

Ritsu Onodera was jealous.

The thought sent shivers of self disgust up his spine. The thought was disgusting, unnerving, revolting. Ritsu could never unite his name and the word 'jealous' in one sentence, even though the man was prone to envy, especially when matters related to Takano appeared. He absolutely hated the emotion, he hated how it would stir and wreck his difficultly composed mind and heart and throw both into a spiraling abyss of chaos. Takano was the one to blame according to him, but his better judgement would reason with him and prove Takano's innocence and would turn the blame towards his own self. This frustrated Ritsu even more. What unsettled him even more than all the drama in his heart was his reason for feeling jealous.

Ritsu Onodera was feeling jealous of, literally, his own self. His own younger selves to be precise.

Ritsu wished that he had died before he had seen this day come. He couldn't control the feeling. He was at war with himself. His brain knew logic, his heart knew not. Ritsu started to think that the last ten years may have failed to improve him as an adult. The thoughts and emotions that clogged his mind were suffocating. They had been strangling him wherever he went. It bothered him both during daytime at work and at dead of the night, interrupting his sleep more often than his body could handle, resulting in creating significant dark circles under his eyes.

The thoughts ate away at his mind while he currently sat in his designated swivel chair, his fingers resting on the keys of his laptop, on hiatus from writing an email to one of his authors. He couldn't focus at work, his emerald eyes would always wander to the editor in chief.

But looking at Takano would just put all those thoughts and emotions inside him into overdrive.

Ritsu watched from the corner of his eyes as a female employee from another division walked up to Takano with a bunch of documents in her hands. She calmly placed the papers down on the table in front of him before turning towards the brunette man. They both started talking to each other but Ritsu couldn't hear anything because of the distance and the already noisy environment.

Ritsu now fully turned all of his attention towards them, carefully observing them while something seemed to pull at the strings of his heart. Ritsu's eyes widened a bit and he felt his heart jump when he saw Takano burst into a small fit of laughter. His eyes were closed and his bright pearly whites were on display as he laughed wholeheartedly. Ritsu felt his heart speed up as he stared in awe before a hand slammed down on his shoulder causing him to jump.

"Oi Ricchan! You okay?" Kisa, who was sitting beside him, asked when he noticed his co worker staring off into the distant weirdly.

Ritsu snapped his head towards the older man and nodded frantically.

"I-I'm fine. Please excuse me, I need to go to the toilet." Ritsu quickly stood up and almost dashed out of the cubicle, speed walking towards the men's toilet.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, two unknown emotions fighting and causing havoc in his heart. Ritsu quickly reached one of the sinks and turned the faucet, letting the cool water hit his hands. He cupped the water in his palm and splashed it on his face, letting the water cool down his heated skin.

After a few more splashes of water to his face, Ritsu's heavy heart seemed to calm down a bit. But the sickening twisting of his stomach did not cease. Ritsu pressed a palm to his belly, the other one clutch the edge of the counter, his head hanging downwards, brown strands of hair covering his face. Tears soon prickled his eyes, a few of them rolled down his cheeks but the water droplets on his face disguised them. The mirror in front of him produced a perfect reflection of his miserable state.

Any outsider would think Ritsu was being overly dramatic, that he was acting like this just from seeing his lover talking to another person. But Ritsu knew it was more than that. Indeed he felt jealousy, but with that came emotions like guilt, fear, disgust, self hatred, etc.

The emotions inside him were so jumbled up that he himself didn't know what was going on. The emotions were far more complex than he had thought at the beginning. The low self esteem and self hatred weighed heavy on him. Was he really a twenty five year old working adult? He didn't feel that way anymore, he felt more like an emotional wreck biological trash. Did he really stand on an equal level with the people around him? He felt lower than dirt.

 _How did you even turn to this?_

Takano's words echoed in his mind. Takano never meant to insult him but the constant comparison to his younger selves hurt him subconsciously. The indirect judgement brought him down. He started comparing himself to every person. Did he really stand a chance in this company? Was his work any good? Did Takano even hold any respect for him? Could he accomplished anything on his own without riding on his father's coattail?

All these negativity plagued in his mind, causing more tears to leak. Ritsu desperately shook his head, trying to throw them out.

* * *

The night eventually rolled in and it was time for the Marukawa employees to go home. Ritsu quickly gathered all his things, ready to get out as fast as he could. Takano was talking to Yokozawa so it was the perfect opportunity for the green eyed man to escape. Before any of his co workers could bid him farewell he literally ran to the elevator. But Lady Luck hated Ritsu Onodera. Before he could reach the elevator, the metals doors closed on his face and the elevator descended.

Ritsu let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He waited for some time for the elevator to come back up again, good thing it didn't take long. As soon as the doors opened once again, Ritsu hurriedly stepped in and literally smashed the lobby button, wanting the doors to close as fast as possible.

But friendly reminder,

Lady Luck hated Ritsu.

Before the elevator doors could close, two large figures entered through them. And the two people just had to be Takano Masamune and Yokozawa Takafumi. Ritsu felt his soul leave his body.

The two men looked directly at Ritsu but he just looked away, his hands unconsciously going up to fidget with his scarf. The elevator doors closed once more and started its journey downwards. The atmosphere instantly became awkward and Ritsu found it suddenly hard to breathe. But he thanked God that none of them started up any small talk. But he did feel Yokozawa glare at him a bit.

When the elevator reached the lobby and it's doors opened, Ritsu pushed passed the two males and ran out of the building at full speed, not even wasting a second in fear of Takano and Yokozawa making any sort of comment towards him. He needed to get home fast, he needed to escape from Takano.

* * *

Ritsu rummaged in his bag for his keys as he stood before his apartment door. Oda and Ricchan were in Takano's apartment and almost everyday Ritsu would check on them after work and before calling it a night (most of the time Takano forcing him to eat dinner with all of them) but not today. Ritsu just wanted to hide under his covers and go to sleep.

Ritsu finally found the bundle of keys and inserted into the lock before opening the door but before he could enter and close the door, a hand caught his wrist.

Ritsu jumped back in surprise and turned around, only to come face to face with the man he had been avoiding for the few days. Ritsu looked up into Takano's chocolate brown eyes and saw a stern look in them. He knew right away Takano was in a dead serious mood.

"Oi Onodera, what's wrong with you? Why did you leave like that?" Ritsu flinched a bit at the use of his last name. Ritsu looked away from Takano and tried to pry his hand off his wrist, but that only made the older man grip tighter, leaving Ritsu with no option but to reply.

"I-I'm really tired today and I have a lot of work left at home. If y-you would e-excuse me Takano, I have to go. P-Please let go of my hand." Ritsu spoke as he tried shrugging his wrist away.

"Liar. I know you have been avoiding me for the past few days, what's wrong with you?" Takano asked, refusing to let go of his lover's wrist before he could get some valid answers.

Takano continued to inquire Ritsu but he only kept trying to escape from Takano's grasp. Ritsu started to break and panic as seconds went by. He couldn't handle it anymore.

"IM FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ritsu screamed at Takano and, using all his strength, pushed him away. Takano was shocked by Ritsu's sudden outburst but quickly recovered, just in time to stop the closing door with his foot. Takano threw the door open and entered the apartment, despite Ritsu screaming at him to get out. This time Takano grabbed both of Ritsu's wrists and pinned him to the nearest wall, the latter still yelling at him. Takano noticed Ritsu's crumbling face, eyes threatening to spill tears but he wasn't gonna let go until he got to the bottom of the problem.

"Ritsu, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Takano's voice was gentler this time, trying to coax the younger man gently to speak the truth. It would take more than that to break Ritsu's stubbornness. But Takano still continued.

"Ritsu, tell me what's wrong. Is something bothering you? Is someone bothering you? Tell me, I can help you fix it." Takano asked again, holding Ritsu firmly against the wall. Ritsu had his head turned away from Takano, his hair covering his flushed tear stained face, his wrists pinned beside his by Takano.

Takano continued to question Ritsu in all ways possible but he didn't speak at all. Hours seemed to pass by and Takano was getting frustrated but he wouldn't give up.

"You wouldn't understand..."

What seemed like the nth time, Ritsu finally spoke up but his voice was barely above a whisper. Takano couldn't clearly hear what he said so he asked again but that seemed to be the last straw.

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! YOU NEVER DID! YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD MY FEELINGS! YOU NEVER FUCKING EVEN CARED!"

Takano's eyes went wide hearing Ritsu scream. He had never seen that look in Ritsu's eyes before.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING?! HUH?! WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO CARE! YOU CAN'T SEE THE OBVIOUS THINGS AND YOU ARE EXPECTING TO UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON IN MY HEAD! YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT IVE BEEN GOING THROUGH FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS, WEEKS, MONTHS AND THE LAST TEN YEARS!" Ritsu screamed, this time pushing Takano away from him. The older man just let himself be stumbled back as he stared at his green eyed lover.

"Ritsu..."

"DONT! DONT SAY MY NAME! IF YOU WANT THE TRUTH, IF YOU REALLY WANT TO UNDERSTAND THEN LET ME SAY IT TO YOUR FACE! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! ITS YOU! ITS ALL YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON IVE BEEN SO MISERABLE NOT ONLY FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS BUT FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS! I THOUGHT I WAS FINALLY RECOVERING BUT EVER SINCE MY YOUNGER SELVES CAME, IT HAS BEEN FUCKING CHAOS! SEEING THEIR FACES JUST BRINGS BACK THE PAIN AND THE MEMORIES IVE TRIED SO HARD TO FORGET! IVE TRIED TO LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND BUT IT JUST SUDDENLY POPS UP AGAIN AND YOU KEEP REMINDING ME OF IT AGAIN AND AGAIN! I DONT WANT TO BE COMPARED TO MY PAST! THERE IS NO PEACE ANYWHERE ANYMORE. ITS TORTURE AT WORK! EVERYWHERE! BECAUSE EVERYWHERE I GO, YOU ARE THERE!"

Ritsu continued screaming, flailing his hands all around, clutching his hair, pulling at it. Warm tears falling down his face freely. His voice hoarse from screaming.

Even though Takano was feeling extremely sympathetic for Ritsu, he couldn't just let the younger man incorrectly accuse him like this, he's been doing this for the past ten years, he always acts up on the wrong information and Takano was determined to solve the misunderstanding between them once and for all.

Takano grabbed Ritsu's shoulders, jerking him a bit to get him to his senses.

"I know you've been through a lot for these last ten years! I know you faced a lot of problems! But blaming me for all of them will not erase the pain! I know that you've been hurt by the stupid misunderstanding between us. But you need to understand that whatever happened has happened! It was a mistake! We were just two stupid teenagers! You always jump to conclusions without learning about the whole thing properly! Letting go of the past is hard, I know that very well but in order to be happy now you have to try to leave the past behind! I've said it before and I'll say it again, the one I love now is the present you, Ritsu!"

"IVE LEFT IT A LONG TIME AGO! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT EVERYTHING! I WAS RECOVERING AND HAD ALMOST GOTTEN MY LIFE BACK TOGETHER! UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP! YOU BROUGHT BACK MEMORIES WITH YOU THAT I TRIED SO HARD TO FORGET! YET I DECIDED THAT I WONT LET THE PAST BOTHER ME ANYMORE! IVE CLEARED ALL THE MISUNDERSTANDING A LONG AGO! I WANTED TO START ANEW! YET YOU KEPT MAKING ADVANCES TOWARDS ME! YOU KEPT LOVING ME! AND I HATE IT! YOU'RE THE PAST THAT I HATE AND WANT TO FORGET!"

Ritsu's words stung, it pierced and ripped apart Takano's chest. Takano's own eyes became glossy and his jaw clenched tighter, trying to hold back the tears. His grip on Ritsu's shoulder tighter, not knowing how to control the emotions swirling inside him.

"IF YOU HATE IT THAT MUCH! IF YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH THEN WHY DONT YOU STOP IT ALL TOGETHER! WHY DONT YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND CUT ME OFF COMPLETELY?! WHY! WHY! WHY!"

"BECAUSE I STILL LOVE YOU!"

The room went dead silent after Ritsu screamed out those words. Takano's grip on Ritsu was completely gone and the older man's arms fell to his sides limply, his glossy brown eyes wide with shock as he stared at Ritsu's teary green ones.

Ritsu's whole body was shaking, his hands clenched into fists beside him. His entire face was flushed red and wet with tears that endlessly fell from his eyes.

Ritsu's last scream still bounced off the walls and seemed to echo throughout the whole apartment. The two stood there frozen, eyes locked, chests rising and falling with heavy breaths.

After a while, Ritsu's hard expression crumbled and he broke down in tears, his hands reaching up to cover his face as he cried in them. His back hit the wall behind him and he slid down it until he was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. Ritsu sat there, wailing loudly into his hands.

"I-I still l-love you! I still love you! And I hate t-that! Even w-when I wanted to s-start anew, even when I f-forgot about everything, I couldn't forget about you! I wanted to forget about you so badly! A-And seeing again just m-messed up all my feelings again! I still w-wanted to f-forget about you but when I saw that you still l-loved me, I couldn't take it! I fell harder all over again! I wanted to b-be with you! But then again I wanted to forget you! I was so torn between h-hating you and loving you! I tried so hard! I t-tried so hard to just forget you, hate you but I c-couldn't because I still love you! I still love you..."

The last part of Ritsu's sentence died in a whisper and Ritsu broke down crying once more, his body shaking with sobs as he curled up into a ball.

Takano, who stood frozen listening to Ritsu's confess, didn't notice his own tears falling from his face. He walked closer to Ritsu before his legs gave out, dropping to his knees before the crying man.

Takano instantly wrapped his arms around Ritsu and brought him to his chest, hugging him tightly. To his surprise, Ritsu didn't push him away or rejected his embrace, rather Ritsu clutched Takano's shirt and hid his face deeper in Takano's chest. Takano buried his face into the crook of Ritsu's neck. The two just sat there, holding onto each other tightly, the only sound in the whole apartment was Ritsu's sobs.

Hours seemed to pass by the two but they didn't care, they just sat there silently as they held each other tightly, no words needed to express their emotions.

Takano slowly pulled back when Ritsu calmed down and looked into the man's green eyes, red, puffy and glossy from crying, similar to Takano's own teary eyes. But Takano's tears were tears of immense joy.

Takano gently took ahold of Ritsu's chin and lifted his head to look at his face.

"I love you too Ritsu." Takano said with a bright genuine smile on his face. And with that, Takano lean in and kissed Ritsu softly but passionately with Ritsu wholeheartedly returning his kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Green eyes fluttered open when rays of sun fell on them. The owner of those gorgeous green orbs, Onodera Ritsu, squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from the sunlight, pulling the cover over his head. He stayed in the darkness for a couple of minutes, his mind finally starting up and slowly removing the effects of sleep from his system.

Ritsu pulled the covers away from his head and sat up, a big yawn escaped his lips and his arms went above his head, stretching his spine. After the much needed session of stretches, Ritsu leaned back on the headboard, the memories from last night flooding into his head.

The screaming

Crying

Argument

But lastly the confession

Ritsu's cheeks went red when that specific part came into his mind. But surprisingly for Ritsu, he didn't regret it, not one bit. Rather, he felt like an enormous burden had been lifted off of his shoulders, he felt relieved. The blockage in his heart and mind was cleared, he was finally free from his own restrains. Ritsu finally felt truly happy.

A smile appeared on the man's lips thinking about that. Ritsu spend a few more minutes just sitting there, relishing in the silence. As he sat there, more memories from last night started appearing. The kiss he and Takano shared, the sweet and soft whispers of love, the gentle touches, skin on skin, love filled kisses and pecks all over his body, mingling of moans and breathes, the passionate lovemaking.

The blush on Ritsu's cheeks deepened and reached up to his ears when he remembered how he and Takano made love last night and only then did Ritsu notice he was fully naked.

Ritsu slapped his hands on his face, hiding his face in his palms from embarrassment but like stated before Ritsu didn't regret it nor did he feel bitter about it. He felt happy about everything that happened last night.

Ritsu lifted his head back up, his smile still didn't leave his lips. He looked to his side and saw signs of a person sleeping there, which was obviously Takano but the mentioned man was no where to be seen. But Ritsu wasn't fazed. Takano was always the one to get up earlier.

Ritsu threw his legs off the bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up before starting his day.

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Ritsu walked into his messy living room. But still there was no signs of Takano. It wasn't a surprise though. Ritsu's house was too damn messy for anyone else beside him to live in. So the only place Takano could be right now was his own house. Plus it was logical for him to be there too. Both Ricchan and Oda had to spend the night at Takano's apartment alone while they were busy with their 'activities'. Though Ritsu felt bad for it, it wasn't a big deal since Takano's house was literally 5 steps away from his.

So Ritsu was sure Takano was in his own house, preparing breakfast for the two youngsters like he does everyday. But unlike other days, today, Ritsu decided to join them willingly because Ritsu, believe it or not, wanted to see his lover (and totally not because he was so hungry that his stomach was making weird growling sounds).

So Ritsu grabbed his phone and keys and walked out of his apartment and traveled the insignificant distance to his neighbor's door. Ritsu easily walked inside Takano's house as the door was left unlocked for him and as soon as he stepped inside, the delicious smell of food hit him.

Entranced by the smell, Ritsu walked in deeper into the house and eventually reached the dining table. Hearing footsteps, Takano looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw his younger lover.

"Good morning, Ritsu." Takano greeted. Ritsu smiled softly and greeted him back.

It was certainly a new experience for the two lovers to be behaving so nicely and 'normally' to each other. It was felt fresh.

But even though Ritsu was feeling good, it felt like something was missing, the house seemed too quiet. Ritsu wondered and tried to pin point what was wrong.

Then it hit him.

"Takano-San, where is Ricchan and Oda?" Ritsu asked Takano as the man finished serving the food on two plates.

Takano turned and faced Ritsu with a confused look.

"What?"

It was Ritsu's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean what, where is Ricchan and Oda? Are they still asleep?"

Takano approached the green eyed man and placed the two plates down on the dining table before placing the back of his hand against Ritsu's forehead.

"Are you sick or something? What the hell are you talking about?" Takano asked, voice laced with confusion. Ritsu swatted Takano's hand away and looked at the taller man's face.

"I'm not sick! I think you're the one who is sick, Takano-San. I'm asking where Ricchan, the five year old me and Oda, the fifteen year old me, are."

Takano's eyes went wide, he blinked a couple of times before taking ahold of Ritsu's shoulders and shaking him.

"Oi! Onodera! Wake up! Are you still half asleep?! Are you sleep walking!?" Takano kept shaking the poor confused man but he was fully awake.

"No! Damnit! I'm fully awake! Where are they?!" Ritsu shouted, worried for his younger selves.

"Who are where? Ritsu, I'm the only one who lives here! There is no one else here. And who the hell even are these Ricchan and Oda?! Those are your names aren't they?" Takano shouted back, worried that Ritsu had gone crazy or something.

"What do you mean you who are they?! They are me! My younger selves, they time traveled here a few weeks ago, don't you remember?!" Ritsu yelled at the brunette man, trying to make him remember.

Silence fell between the two of there and it stayed there for a while, the two staring at each other. The silence continued for some time until Takano burst into laughter.

"Ahahahhahha! Wow!" Takano couldn't control his laughter and took a step back and placed a hand on his stomach which was aching from the intensity of his laughter. As Takano continued to laugh, Ritsu was left dumbfounded.

"Wow, Ritsu, you have some pretty weird dreams!" Takano said before resuming his laughter.

Ritsu could only blink, his mind completely blank. He just stared at Takano as the said man calm down from his fit of laughter.

"B-but it's not a dream! I swea-" before Ritsu could protest, a loud grumbling sound that came from his stomach interrupted him. Ritsu's cheeks went red again and Takano started laughing again.

"Oh god! We'll continue this talk about your dream after breakfast." Takano chuckled and gently pushed Ritsu to sit down on a chair and poured him a cup of coffee.

But Ritsu couldn't register any of it, his mind was blank, only one thought swirling in his head.

 _A dream?..._

 _So it was all a dream?..._

 _But..._

 _It felt so real..._

 _I..._

 _I guess it was...a dream._

Ritsu was still immersed in his thoughts until he felt a warm hand cover his own one which was laying on the table. He snapped out of his trance and looked up to meet Takano's loving brown eyes, which helped calm Ritsu down a bit.

"How's the food?" Takano asked gently, a small smile on his lips as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on Ritsu's hand.

"Huh- oh yeah the food yeah!" Ritsu quickly grabbed the spoon before him and starting eating the meal prepared by Takano.

"Yeah, it's great as always!" Ritsu smiled softly and continued eating.

"I'm glad you like it."

The two continued to eat in silence, just enjoying the food and each other's presence before Takano spoke up.

"You know, here I was thinking that I would give you some extra work to finish up because today's off but you seem too out of your mind so I guess I'll let you off the hook

just for today." Takano said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ritsu lifted his head and looked up at Takano in awe, warmth filling his chest seeing how nice Takano actually was. Ritsu smiled softly and looked down.

 _I guess Takano-San isn't actually that bad. I've always been so rude to him all these months. I guess we really can start a new relationship from now on._

The thought made him smile again. Ritsu grabbed his coffee mug, bringing it up to his lips to take a sip of the warm coffee, the pleasant thoughts still lingering in his mind.

"Or"

Takano spoke up

"Maybe you've gone crazy and completely lost your mind because of how amazingly I fucked you last night." Takano said with a smug tone, smirking at the green eyed man.

Ritsu, who was in the middle of drinking his coffee, spat out the warm beverage and started to choke on it, causing Takano to again burst into a fit of laughter.

The choking man quickly recovered and glared at the tall man with burning red cheeks who was still laughing his ass off.

 _Screw guy! He's absolutely horrible! He'll never change! I take it back! I take that stupid confession back! I don't love him! This is not love! This is not love! THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT LOVE!_

As the two continued to bicker once again like usual, unknown to them, in the living room, a single green crayon laid on the coffee table, holding memories of all the adventures the couple had over the past few weeks with two green eyed young boys.

 ** _The End_**


	19. Author's final words

YO YO YO YO ITS YA HOME GAL AUTHOR CHAN! YAAAYY! *claps excitedly* so this story is finished huh? Wow, we've been through a lot of stuff huh reader-San? *wipes dramatic tears* but I still feel really happy. The idea of this story was really on a whim. I never planned it from the beginning. suddenly I was like "yeah Takano + three versions of Ritsu, pretty cool idea" and then I started writing and I never ever imagined that this story would get so many likes and that so many people would enjoy this story. It makes me really happy to know so many of you enjoy my work. I absolutely love sekai icchi hatsukoi and I love Takano and Ritsu. They are such amazing characters and their relationship is so cute! I'm so glad I was able to write a fanfiction about them. I'm a damn lazy person and I took so many damn hiatus yet you guys still read my work and waited eagerly for my updates and it made me really happy. I had so much fun writing this story, it was hilarious and the comments you guys left were amazing and heartwarming and it kept me going and I was finally able to finish this story. The emotions that are running through me right now really can't be described in words. But all I know is that I'm really happy. I'm proud of my work. I had an amazing time writing this story, connecting with the readers, it was a blast! I want to thank you all for liking my story, taking your time to read my work, showing your appreciations. Thank you all so much! *virtually shakes your hand excitedly* *throws confetti at your face* I'm really awkward so I don't know what else to say...uh...*turns towards the cast* DO YOU GUYS WANNA SAY SOMETHING TO THE READERS?!

Takano: tsk. No. Come on Ritsu, let's go *starts to drag Ritsu away*

Ritsu: O-Oi wait! I wanna say somethings to the readers! T-Takano-San! Wait! *gets his pretty ass dragged away*

Me: Damn that Takano ANYWAYS! You wanna say something Oda?

Oda: h-heh?! Me? O-okay..uh thank you all so much for reading this story, we had a lot of fun making it and uh..we're happy that you guys enjoyed it. Arigato Gozaimasu *bows*

Me: you go Oda! RICCHAN YOURE NEXT!

Ricchan: Me?! Sure! Thank you guys so much for reading! It was a lot of fun to have you guys! It was really fun! We hope to see you guys again next time! *smiles and bows cutely*

Me: there you have it folks! A round of applause and confetti please!

*random claps and shower of confetti*

Once again, thank you all so much. It was a fun journey and I hope to see you guys again if I make another Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfic (which I probably will) or you guys could go check out my other stories. I'm sure you'll enjoy them too! As for now, I'll see you guys later! Don't forget to Favorite, Comment and Follow!

I love you all and stay trashy! xoxo ❤️


End file.
